When Sirens Blare
by Vampire Princess Freya
Summary: Fionna has finally made into a band...just not how she wanted to though, and has apparently won over the attention of the lead singer, Marshall Lee; but also the unwanted attention of his Siren girlfriend, Jessa La Rue. And she'll stop at nothing to keep her boyfriend. Even if it means getting Fionna out of the way...permanently. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1 Coffee and Base Guitars

**When Sirens Blare**

**Fionna:**

I've always wanted to be in a band: The large audience, the lights, the music, the fame, and the adoring fans calling out my name. Even when I was little I wanted all that. I would sing all the time and little by little I would get better, and one day, when I was 15, I made it…

"FAYE!" I snapped back to reality and looked up to see the _her _staring down at me with anger and annoyance, her long red bangs covered the right side of her face, her green eyes burned into me with pure anger. She was wearing her normal red stilettos, jade colored dress shirt, a million jeweled necklace, and several rings on each of her fingers, with her hands on he hips.

Oh crap, I'm screwed.

"Jessa, I told you, my name is _Fionna_." I sighed, almost exasperated. She rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I don't care_ what_ your nameis, all I know is that you didn't get my latte yet! And that's _Miss _Jessa to you, tomboy!" she snapped.

Unfortunately I made it into the band…as the coffee girl. Figures.

Yeah, the girl that just yelled at me a moment ago was Jessa La Rue. She's one of the lead singers and she's a siren. Literally. Her voice is so…_perfect _there was no way my years of practice would match up to her. Obviously.

Her boyfriend was Marshall Lee the Vampire King and he's…well, that's self-explanatory. Yeah, he's the actual lead singer of the band. And he's… gorgeous. Not only that; he has the best voice I've ever heard, Jessa doesn't count, and he's also the base player. The best one the Night o' Sphere has to offer. Aside from being it's ruler.

LSP is the guitar player, and he's not that bad to be honest, PG the keyboardist, and an insanely talented one at that; I doubt any of you could play _Rachmaninov's Piano Concerto No. 3_, trust me, it's freaking impossible to play, and he can. Flame Prince is the drummer, and he knows how to keep a beat and speed up when he needs to, and Mike is our manager. Nothing much to say about a Flambo…

And me…well I'm just the 'not-so-special-coffee-girl' who stands to the side like an outsider. Though now I don't really care anymore. You get used to it after a while.

But Jessa's attitude is hard to get used to. Though yes, she's beautiful, talented, _and magical_; she's the biggest snob you will ever meet in your entire existence. Trust me; you don't want to meet her.

I sighed and got up to do my 'job' and get '_Miss_ Jessa' her latte. Glob I hated her so much. But I have to put up with it _every day_.

We practice at the new theater that PG built a year back, and I used to love it…now I _dread _coming here.

After a while I came back from the coffee shop and into the theater where everyone sat there waiting, "Here you go LSP, Mocha Frappuccino…" I handed LSP his drink, "Thanks Fionna." He said, I nodded, "PG, hot chocolate…" "Thank you Fionna." He said with a smile, I nodded trying to suppress a blush, "FP, here's your…Tabasco?" he shrugged, "They don't have any spicy coffee." I smiled and handed him the bottle of hot sauce, I finally came to Jessa and handed her latte to her, which she snatched from my hand without a word of thanks and began to sip it. Then I came to Marshall Lee, who was plucking away at the strings of his beloved axe-base unconsciously, "Marsh." He looked up and smiled at me genuinely showing off his fangs, I smiled back, "strawberry smoothie." he took it from me and nodded, "Thanks Fi." He said.

"Um…can we get started here or are just going to gawk at each other all day?" Jessa demanded, which is all she does, she demands, not asks.

The practice happened he same as always;

Same old songs, same old new songs, Jessa yelling at LSP for playing too loud, Jessa yelling at PG for messing up, Jessa yelling at FP for playing too fast. Yup. All she ever does is yell at people, and I can't believe she can still sing without losing her voice.

Though finally they were able to get more than half-way through _Animal _by _Neon Trees_;

_Here we go again; I kinda want to be more than friends _

_So take it easy on me, I'm afraid you're never satisfied _

_Here we go again, we're sick like animals, we play pretend _

_You're just a cannibal and I'm afraid I won't get out alive _

_No, I won't sleep tonight_

_Oh, oh, I want some more_

_Oh, oh, what are you waiting for? _

_Take a bite of my heart tonight_

_Oh, oh, I want some more _

_Oh, oh, what are you waiting for? _

_What are you waiting for? _

_Say goodbye to my heart tonight_

_Here we are again; I feel the chemicals kicking in _

_It's getting heavy and I want to run and hide _

_I want to run and hide I do it every time, you're killing me now _

_And I won't be denied by you, the animal inside of you_

_Oh, oh, I want some more _

_Oh, oh, what are you waiting for? _

_Take a bite of my heart tonight_

_Oh, oh, I want some more Oh, oh, what are you waiting for? What are you waiting for? _

_Say goodbye to my heart tonight—_

But then it abruptly stopped, and I was enjoying it too, Marshall looked embarrassed, "Sorry guys, my base is sounding weird…" Jessa sighed, acting completely exasperated, "Ugh! We are _never _going to get anywhere if you guys don't _pull it together_!" she snapped, they all looked apologetic, and Marshall began to try and figure out what was wrong with his base, that's when I realized the problem.

I jumped from my post and walked over to Marshall, "Hey, Marshall, let me see that." I said holding my hand out to see the axe instrument.

I must have been crazy, since Jessa was giving me the most intense death glare in all of history, but I tried to ignore her as her boyfriend hesitantly handed me his base.

I gingerly took the base into my hands and strummed it a little, and realized one of the stings was too loose. I turned one of the knobs to tighten it and strummed it again as a sharper note rang out. I smiled to myself, pleased with my success.

I handed the guitar back to its owner, "Now try it." I said, he nodded and strummed out the tune to the song and smiled, "It sounds great! Thanks Fi." he said smiling, I blushed faintly and smiled back, "You're welcome Mar—" I said, and then I was cut off my Jessa's loud squeal, "Okay! Let's get back to business Marshie!" she said beaming, I cringed when she said 'Marshie', it sounded…_gross _when she says it.

They all started the song again and they were able to make it all the way through. But I noticed Marshall was looking at me the whole time, and I swear to Glob he winked at me, and apparently I wasn't the only one who saw it, since Jessa gave me that same death glare.

After they were done; practice was over, so I decided to just do home. I was about to leave when I felt a strong hand grasp my shoulder, I jumped and turned around to see that it was only Marshall…wait… only…

"Marshall Lee?" I asked, a little surprised; he smiled at me and let go of my shoulder, "Um, hey Fi, I just wanted to thank you for fixing the problem with my base…so…' he scratched the back of his head sheepishly. That when I realized that this was new to him; he wasn't used to expressing his gratitude to others very often, so I guess it was awkward for him. So I saved him of the awkwardness:

"Don't mention it; it was actually easy to—" "Ready to go Marshie?" Jessa asked with the sweetest voice I've heard her make all day, Marshall Smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "Later Fi." He said waving, I waved back with a smile, but it soon faded when Jessa gave me 'the look'. Her eyes said, _Touch my boyfriend; you _die_._

I gulped.

_Oh Glob what have I gotten myself into?_

**SO…what do you think? Interesting? Not interesting? Read and enjoy this new story!**

**Review if you think this is interesting!**

**~Vampire Princess Freya**


	2. Chapter 2 How to Dupe Sirens

**Fionna:**

When I came home, I flopped on the couch, grabbed the nearest pillow and pressing it on my face and groaned, completely drained from today. Cake came into the room with a curious look on her face, "So how was work today, Hun?" she asked, tilting her head to the side, I flung the pillow off my face and sighed, "Nothing much; just that Jessa wants me to drop dead where I stand." I said casually, "More than usual?" she asked, "More than usual." I nodded.

Cake sighed, "Sheesh… just what is that girl's problem?" "Conceited, pretty, self-absorbed, stubborn, shrill, crabby little—" "Okay Fi, I get _that_, but what I mean is, what made her dislike you even more?"

I slumped my head back on the arm of the couch and crossed my arms, "Her _boyfriend_; _that's _what." I sighed. Cake crossed her arms, "And what did Marshall do?" she asked.

"Apparently I got his attention, and that was enough to set her off." I said, "I swear, Sirens can be so _possessive_…" I said with a huff.

"Fi honey, I'm just going to tell you to be careful around her, alright? Sirens are very powerful, and if you do something to provoke her in the slightest, she's not going to be pretty later."

Usually Cake can be right about creatures like Jessa, and I think Jessa would be fully capable of hurting me without a shred of guilt.

"Well, I'll guess I'll find out tomorrow." I said with another heavy sigh. "Just be careful Fi. That's all I want." She replied, and with that, she left me alone in the room with my thoughts.

**Marshall Lee:**

I thought about what happened today and with Jessa…jeez, why is she giving Fionna the cold shoulder?

I sighed and rubbed my face with my hand out of frustration; Jessa was in our room sleeping while I stayed here and messed with my base. It sounded so much better when Fionna tuned it.

I strummed a few chords and stopped to think for a minute.

I heard Fionna wanted to be in the band to be one of the singers, but I guess Jessa didn't like that, so she duped her and made her the 'coffee girl'. And I went right along with it. But I never knew Fionna knew her instruments. Probably more than I do, since I wasn't able to figure out the problem with my own base.

I want to make it up to her…but I can't even go _near _her without Jessa throwing a fit over it. Well, I guess I should probably do this in secret, when Jessa isn't around.

Well, maybe I'll do it tomorrow and hang out with Fionna. That's not too bad, right?

"Yeah, that'll work." I said to myself. Then I heard Jessa whinning about something and wanting me to go upstairs.

"But first," I looked up the latter, "I need to find my way around _her_…"

**Ooooh….what do you think Marshall's going to do now? Read and enjoy! Reviewing is optional! Sorry about the excruciatingly short chapter, I'll make it longer next time! ;)**

**Love you guys!**

**~Vampire Princess Freya**


	3. Chapter 3 TShirts and Coffee Stains

**Sorry if this story might be extremely boring at first, but trust me, it's boring for me too, but we all have to pull through with it. Great authors had to do this too….aw I should just shut up now and go on with the story!**

**Fionna:**

**Next Day…**

"Hey guys, where's Jessa?" was the first the first thing I heard. I had everyone's drinks in a tray in one hand and the other was holding the door, which slipped from my grip and whipped closed back in my face, causing me to fall backwards and drop everything I was holding and spill it all over my shirt.

"Agh! Aw crap!" I propped myself onto my elbows and saw my shirt covered in coffee, ice, and tabasco. I stood up and attempted to wipe the contents on my shirt, "Dang it…" I heard the door open, "Fionna? What happened to you?" I looked up and saw Marshall Lee looking at me curiously. He was wearing a black hoodie and jeans, and his hair was its same unruly mess. And he was still gorgeous.

My face became scarlet red out of embarrassment.

Picture this:

Blonde girl with a bunny hat covered in coffee stuff in front of a gorgeous vampire king.

Doesn't mix well, does it?

"Oh Glob…crap…" I scrambled to my feet and started to pitifully wipe the grime off me, completely embarrassed, "S-sorry, I um, it's…I'll go get more coffee…." I said laughing nervously, I began to wring my hands and fidget with my bangs, I turned to leave, "Fi, wait, old on a sec." he grabbed my wrist to stop me, I turned around, my body stiff from the sudden chill I got from the drinks, I twiddled with my bangs and gave a small smile, "Um…I'm really clumsy…" I said. He gave me a concerned look and put his hand on my shoulder and started to lead me into the theater, "Forget the coffee and come here…" he laughed.

_Oh dear…Is Glob trying to help me here…? _I thought.

I came into the theater and saw everyone look at me surprised, "Fionna, what happened to you?" I scratched the back of my head and gave a short laugh, "I had an accident with the door…" I said quietly. "What? Did you like, _drop _my _Frappuccino_? I was like, waiting all day for it! I mean, my Glob can't anyone—!" PG slapped the back of LSP's head, both he and Marshall gave him a stern look, and soon LSP became silent.

"Come here…" he guided me to the back stage where a red duffle bag sat by the curtain. He unzipped it and brought out a black t-shirt with a band logo on it and handed it to me, "Here, change into this, it's kinda big, but it's going to have to work for now." he said.

I hesitantly reached out and took the shirt, "Um…thanks…Marshall." I said, I hid my blush behind the scrunched up t-shirt. He shrugged, "Don't mention it; I always keep a spare in case of these kinds of…accidents."

I went into the bathroom and changed out my shirt and put on the slightly larger t-shirt. I pressed my nose against the fabric; _It smells like him…._

_Knock, knock, knock!_

"Hey, are you okay in there?" I jumped at the sound of Marshall's voice and stopped smelling the fabric, "Y-yeah, I'm fine, I'll be out in a minute!" I quickly folded my dirty shirt and got out of the bathroom quickly and ran right into Marshall, "Oh s-sorry…"

_What's with all the stuttering?_

Marshall laughed, "Whoa…careful there." He smiled and we made our way back to the others.

I was so confused. All this time I suspected Marshall Lee the Vampire King to be a snob like Jessa, since he was able to put up with her for so long; but I was _completely _wrong…we was so….

I stopped walking, and Marshall stopped floating and turned around, "Something wrong?" he asked, I wrung my hands again, "Marshall…why are you being so nice to me?" I asked, he laughed in response.

He walked towards me and put his hand on my head, "Because Fi; I think you're cool." He said with that same smile that showed off his fangs. Wow, that's the nicest thing he's said to me…

"Marshall! We have a problem; Jessa ditched practice today and we have a gig tomorrow night!" FP barged in on our conversation, Marshall's eyes widened, "What? She said she was coming!" "Well apparently she decided to go shopping her friend Sonya." FP groaned crossing his arms, "Girls…" he growled.

**Marshall Lee:**

"Dammit Jessa…" I growled. This was the third time she's done this and they were all before gigs.

"Now what are we going to do?" PG asked.

I thought for a moment about what to do: Jessa isn't here…she probably won't be tomorrow…

I looked around and my eyes landed on Fionna, who was looking as worried as everyone else.

That's when it hit me:

"Fionna, can you take Jessa's place today?"

**OOOOOH…. Did Marshall ask what I think he asked her? Well of course, I wrote it so…**_**anyway**_** I hope you're liking this so far and **_**trust **_**me; as I said before: it will be MUCH better in later chapters. It will be less boring next chapter. Because there will be a huge Drama-Bomb next Chapter.**

**Luv you guys! XD**

**~Vampire Princess Freya**


	4. Chapter 4 Enchanted To Meet You

**Fionna:**

I felt like I was going to vomit or something. Marshall Lee just asked me to take _Jessa La Rue's _place for today.

You're probably thinking I'm having an internal combustion of joy and excitement. But _no I am not_. It felt like someone threw a bucket of ice water on me with a few bricks. Marshall just asked me the impossible: I could _never _take the place of Jessa; my years of experience would never in a million years match up to her, and the guys might think I'm awful compared to her…oh Glob…

"Wait, hang on Marsh, we don't know if she can sing or not." FP said, "No offence." He added. Marshall put his hand on my head again as if petting a dog, it made me uncomfortable, but I didn't say anything, "She can, before she joined here she said she wanted to be one of the singers." "But that like, doesn't explain anything!" LSP said throwing his arms in the air, "Well, let's see for ourselves." Gumball said, "Fionna, do you know the lyrics to any of our songs?" he asked, I nodded sheepishly, "Um…yeah, every one of them." I said, "Excellent." He said clapping his hands together. "Um…just so you know; if I'm terrible, you can stop, alright?"

They all exchanged looks for a moment and nodded, "You mind if I pick a song? I'm pretty sure you know it." Marshall said. I gave a small smile and nodded.

Marshall whispered in LSP's ear (if he has any) and he smiled widely, "I love playing that one!" they all go into position, and I stepped in front of the microphone, fidgeting again, and waited.

Marshall nodded to LSP who started the song with his guitar, and after a moment I remembered the tune. And this was my favorite song to sing. I gripped the microphone and started to sing:

_There I was again tonight_

_Forcing laughter, faking smiles_

_Same old tired lonely place_

_Walls of insincerity,_

_Shifting eyes and vacancy_

_Vanished when I saw your face_

_All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you_

_Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?"_

_Across the room your silhouette_

_Starts to make its way to me_

_The playful conversation starts_

_Counter all your quick remarks_

_Like passing notes in secrecy_

_And it was enchanting to meet you_

_All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you…_

This was the part where I had to belt it out, but thankfully, I was able to get it down after a long time of practice:

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_I was enchanted to meet you…_

All the guys started singing in the background, but the one voice that stood out the most was Marshall's, and it sounded perfectly in sync with mine.

_The lingering question kept me up_

_2 AM, who do you love?_

_I wonder 'til I'm wide awake_

_And now I'm pacing back and forth_

_Wishing you were at my door_

_I'd open up and you would say, "Hey,_

_It was enchanting to meet you,_

_All I know is I was enchanted to meet you."_

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_This night is flawless, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_I was enchanted to meet you_

_This is me praying that_

_This was the very first page_

_Not where the story line ends_

_My thoughts will echo your name_

_Until I see you again_

_These are the words I held back_

_As I was leaving too soon_

_I was enchanted to meet you_

This was my favorite part out of the whole song. And it kind of reminded me of something…it kind of reminded me of…me…

_Please don't be in love with someone else_

_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

_Please don't be in love with someone else_

_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_This night is flawless, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_I was enchanted to meet you_

_Please don't be in love with someone else_

_Please don't have somebody waiting on you…_

When the song was over, I felt my boy shaking from the suppressed nervousness, my heart was pounding in my chest, and my hands kept twitching.

The whole room was silent and I was afraid that I was so bad that I left them speechless. I bit my lip and turned around and saw all the guys faces held a mixture of shock and surprise. I began to chew on my lip a little, "Was I really that bad…?" as soon as I said that they all shook their heads vigorously and started clapping, I blushed profusely and smiled.

Marshall came up to me with a surprised look, "W-wow…t-that was just…wow, I didn't think you were _this _good…how did you learn to sing like that?" I smiled, "Years of vigorous practice." I said, he put his hand on my shoulder, "You should join the band;_ for real _this time." He said.

I jumped, "W-what? B-but Jessa wouldn't—!" "Forget what _Jessa _says, she's like soooo annoying! I vote, Fionna should be in the band; who else is with me?" Flame Prince, LSP, and Marshall lifted their hands to vote, Gumball slowly raised his hand, but his eyes told me he was trying to be honest.

I think I'm dreaming; _they _want _me _to be in the _band_? I grinned, but then I thought for a moment; "Wait…this isn't some trick to embarrass me is it?"

**Marshall Lee:**

I looked at her shocked, "Fi, why would we _do that_?" she looked as if she said something wrong. I sighed and put my hand on her shoulder, "Look Fi; we're not like Jessa, we wouldn't do that to you." she hesitated for a moment and looked up at me and nodded.

"Okay, I'm in." the others jumped up in excitement going; "YEEEEUUUAAAAHHH!" we all laughed.

Then we heard the door close. "There is _no way _that _girl _is going to be in _our _band." I heard a familiar voice hiss.

We all froze, I looked over at Fionna; she was as pale as a ghost, and she looked as if she were going to pass out.

"J-Jessa…" she murmured.

_Oh-no…_

**DRAMA-BOMB! Jessa's gonna be piiisssed! I'm open for ideas on how Jessa and Fionna are going to react! Read and Enjoy! Reviewing is optional! Btw, the song Fionna sang was **_**'Enchanted' **_**by Taylor Swift; if you don't like her, then DEAL WITH IT! XD LOL JK**

**~Vampire Princess Freya**


	5. Chapter 5 Friends and Singers

**Marshall Lee:**

"J-Jessa…" I looked over at Jessa who was wearing her colorful strapless dress, black stilettos, and a bunch of bangle bracelets on her wrists, and several shopping bags on each side of her.

"There's no way a _coffee girl _is going to join this band. You, get out. _Now_." She snapped at Fionna. She flinched violently, I stood in front of her, "Jess; just what is your problem with her?" "I detest failure, and this _adventurer_, or whatever the hell she is, is going to lead us down that road." She hissed, he shot a death glare at Fionna, "And you wouldn't want _that _now would you, _Faye_?" she got in Fionna's face, "You know I'm a _better _singer than you'll _ever _be…" she smirked. Fionna clenched her fists, and bit her lip, "Awww…is baby Fee-o-nna gonna cuwy?" she said in a mock baby tone.

That was it.

I got in between them and hissed at Jessa, flashing my fangs, "Leave her alone Jessa! And besides; when you weren't here, she stepped in for you! you could at least _thank her_!" I growled, she stepped back and gave me a horrified look, "How could you Marshall Lee—!"

"I'm sorry." we stopped our bickering and looked at Fionna who was looking down at the ground, "I'm going to go now…sorry about this. And thanks again for the shirt Marshall." she turned around and ran for the door, "Fionna, wait a minute—!" but she was already gone.

I put on my hood and flew after her, "Sorry guys, practice is over see you tomorrow!" I said quickly and was out the door.

**Fionna:**

I ran out of the theater and out onto the Candy Kingdom streets, tears pouring over.

_Jessa's right…she'll always be a better singer…why did I ever take her place? I should have just done my job and stayed out of—!_

"Fionna, wait!" I felt a cold hand grab my wrist and I turned around as tears poured from my eyes.

The one who grabbed me was Marshall Lee, he let go of me and looked at me with a shocked look on his face, "F-Fi…" he said, I turned away, "Just leave me alone Marsh…" I said wiping my eyes, "Fionna, please, just let me talk to you…" "_Why _would you want to talk to _me_? You're Jessa's boyfriend! You should be with her, not me! Jessa's right; there's nothing special about me—!"

Marshall grabbed my shoulders and looked me in the eye, "Fionna, Jessa La Rue is _dead _wrong about you! You're an awesome singer, you're _really _badass, you put other's needs in front of your own…Fionna, over all…" I could see him visibly blushing a faint pink, "Over all you're pretty damn amazing…"

I felt my face become warmer; _H-he thinks I'm…_ "…And I want us to be friends…if that's okay with you…" I stared at him for the longest time, trying to process what he was saying; friends…with me?

I wiped my eyes, "Yeah…it's okay. And you don't need to ask for my permission." I said smiling slightly, he laughed slightly, "So…then…you want to go out for coffee or something?"

I scrunched my nose, "I think I've had enough coffee for one day…" he laughed again, "Have you ever had coffee before besides getting it?" I thought for a moment, and shook my head, "C'mon, I think you'll like it. But this time; I'm buying." He smiled, he held out his hand, I hesitated, and then I reached out and took his hand.

He smiled, "C'mon, there's this place where I can get coffee for free sometimes." He smiled tugging me along.

_There's something different about him…he's so nice and…considerate… _I smiled to myself and tugged at the T-shirt Marshall lent me.

_Maybe…we can be great friends after all…_

**Gumball:**

"Jessa, that was way out of line." I said sternly, she scoffed and rolled her eyes, "So what? She deserved it for trying to steal my place and my _boyfriend_." She snapped, "Jessa, you are like, being way too paranoid. You weren't here, so you should like put a sock in it!" LSP snapped back at her.

"Hey, hey, what's going on here? And where's the girl with the bunny hat…F-Faye..? No! Fionna! Fionna; where is she?" Mike, our manager, said.

"Jessa threw her out." Flame Prince said crossing his arms; Jessa turned around and looked at him shock, "Well, I want her to come back, because she's amazing!" "W-what? But, why her? I'm better than her!" Jessa cried, Mike crossed his arms, "Well Jessa, you're a Siren. So that doesn't count. And by the way; if you miss another practice, you're out of the band." He said.

"B-but you guys _need _me! You can't run this band without me!" Jessa yelled, Mike turned to leave, "Well consider Fionna your replacement if you flunk this up again." And with that, Mike left.

And Jessa began to do what girls like her do best:

Scream and have a temper tantrum.

**Ooohh…Jessa's well…yeah you already know what she is…so I'm not going to repeat myself. R & E! Reading is optional! Oh wait, wrong way! **_**Reviewing **_**is optional! Lol XDD**

**~Vampire Princess Freya**


	6. Chapter 6 I Get Coffee and a Band

**Fionna:**

"Hey Marshall?" "Hmm?" he was sipping his smoothie nonchalantly, "If you don't mind me asking…why are you still…you know, with Jessa?" he coughed, almost choking on his drink, "*cough*…W-why…? *cough*"

I blushed and looked down at my hands, "Sorry…wrong question?" "W-what? No, it's just…it's just I never thought about it…" he said clearing his throat.

He thought for a moment and crossed his arms, "Well…it's…" he sighed, "It's because, she was really nice at first, but now…." he stopped, not wanting to say it, I smiled, "It's okay, you can say it, she's not here." he sighed, "She became such a bitch now, it's irritating." He groaned, "And _I _feel bad because _you _have to go through all of her bitching, and today was just…" he sighed heavily and rubbed his face.

"I'm sorry Fi…" he said looking down ashamed, "Hey, it wasn't your fault, I'm completely over it now." I said smiling, he smiled back, "Well maybe…"

_Daddy, why did you eat my fries?_

_I bought them, and they were mine._

_But you ate them, yeah, you ate my fries..._

Marshall quickly grabbed his cell phone and began to fiddle with the buttons to try and answer the incoming call, "Uh…Hehe…Need to…change my ring tone…" _*beep*_

"What's up...uh-huh…wait, what? Seriously! W-well, I'll tell her now! Yeah! She's right here, alright…yeah, later!" he hung up the phone and looked at me with a huge grin on his face.

"What?" I asked, "That was Mike, he was telling me about Jessa…" "And…?" "And he said you're in the band!" I gasped, _"Really?" _I said excited.

We both jumped up and hugged each other jumping up and down like a bunch of squealing girls, both of us laughing and squealing to the point where everyone in the coffee shop was staring at us like we were idiots.

**Marshall Lee:**

We both noticed everyone was staring at us, and I noticed I had my arms around Fionna, and so did she, we pulled away and laughed.

"Um…don't mind us; we're just a bunch of hormonal teenagers…being happy…" the bartender snorted, "Kids these days…go kiss your girlfriend somewhere else." He laughed.

We both became scarlet and we left the coffee shop.

"Well, I better get home…" she said, I scratched the back of my head, "Yeah, me too. See you tomorrow?" she smiled and nodded, "See you tomorrow. But I'm still bringing coffee to shut Jessa up." I laughed, "Well see you later." "See you, and I won't be hormonal until next month!"

**Jessa:**

I narrowed my eyes as they became darker like they did when I became angry…but this time; they went from green to black.

Fionna was so close to Marshall…and she was so close taking my place…

She had to go.

She wasn't getting in my way.

I dug my manicured nails into the candy cement walls and they cracked apart and crumbled in my hands.

_She won't know what hit her…_

I smiled wickedly.

…_will you _'tomboy'_?_

**Uh-oh. **_**Trooooouble**_**! Lol! R&E! Reviewin' is optional! Jeez, I'm writing so many shortie Chapters here….**

**~Vampire Princess Freya**


	7. Chapter 7 Big Day, Big Plans

**Fionna:**

I came home and walked in through the door with a stupid grin on my face, Cake looked at me funny, "Um…hey honey, how was work?" I tossed my backpack by the door and twirled around in her direction, "I just had the worst day of my life…" I said grinning dreamily, she looked at me like I had gone insane, "How is that a good—?" "…and it became to best day of my life."

She looked utterly confused, "Mind telling me what happened?" So I ended up telling her everything that happened; from when I started singing to having coffee with Marshall…

"…and guess what Cake," she tilted her head to the side, "What?" "I made it into the band! I'm one of the singers now!" "Oh my goodness, that's great baby! _Finally, _my little baby sister's angelic voice has been _heard_!" she threw her arms up in a 'halleluiah' sort of way.

"They said I could sing in the next gig tomorrow, that is, if Jessa doesn't show up…" "I hope she doesn't. Little brat, why don't they throw her out already?"

"She might…that is if she doesn't show up…" I said thinking to myself. "Though I doubt she's not going to miss it." I said shrugging it off.

"I hope she does." Cake said under her breath. I yawned, "I'm going to bed Cake. See you in the morning."

"Wait, now that you're in the band you don't have to bring coffee anymore!" "I'm still bringing coffee to shut Jessa up." She laughed, "Alright. G'night Fi."

That night, I laid in bed thinking over what happened today, and Jessa's behavior and Marshall Lee's kindness and how tomorrow was going to turn out;

_I wonder how tomorrow is going to go…though I doubt Jessa's going to miss this; her job would be at stake here…all well…might as well figure it out tomorrow._

And with that, I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**Marshall Lee:**

I couldn't sleep. I was lying in my bed with my arms resting behind my head staring at the ceiling. What was Jessa's problem today? She was acting bitchier than usual, but it was directed most at Fionna.

This was getting out of hand; if she kept this up then…

I groaned and buried my face into my pillow. Jessa wasn't here tonight, she decided to spend the night with a friend…thank _Glob_….

Jessa was possessive; a little too possessive for me. And today what she did to Fionna…

_Fionna…_

How could she stand Jessa and still come to every practice, even though she wasn't really in the band…?

"Well, I guess now she _does _have a reason to come to practice…now that she's part of the band." I laughed. I stretched my arms out and yawned, "Well…we have a big day tomorrow."

I grinned to myself.

_Jessa will probably flunk this up again…_

**Jessa:**

"Sonya, we have to do something." I said as my friend combed my hair. She swished her blonde bags to the side of her face, "I _know_; that Faye or _Fionna _girl is getting in the way of your singing career!" "And my _boyfriend_." I growled under my breath, "And I still can't believe Mike had the _nerve _to threaten to _kick me out_! They couldn't live 5 minutes without me." I said with a smirk. She nodded, "Yeah, I _know_…" "OW! Watch what you're doing! Are you trying to yank my hair out? Jeez, it's almost impossible to get my beautiful hair the way it is!" Sonya flinched, "Oh, I'm s-sorry, I'm an idiot…" "Yeah, yeah, I know you are; continue." I flicked my hand commandingly, she obeyed and continued to brush my waist length red hair, "But what are you going to do Jess?"

I inspected my nails for any grime or dirt and raised my eyebrows, "Fionna's getting in my way…" I said, then I smirked, "And I have the perfect idea on how to get rid of her."

Sonya squealed, her brown eyes showing excitement, "Ooooh! Can I be a part of it!" I thought for a moment, "Well; I need all the help I can get. So sure; why not." She squealed again, "Yay! You're so beautiful when you're evil!" she said, I laughed, "Yes, yes I know. Alright here's the plan…"

I whispered the plan into her ear and we both smirked evilly.

"You are _such _a beautiful genius." She said, I sighed slightly bored, "I know I am. No start brushing! We have a lot of work to do and I don't want to look like a slut tomorrow!" she immediately obeyed and started brushing my hair again, "Yes ma'am—!" "Less talk more brush! Move it!"

_You're _mine… _Fionna the Human…_

**Yep. I made Jessa a bitch. She is just about the worst character I have ever created; though she's your everyday stereotypical bitchy mean girl. Lol**

**All well, enjoy the story! XD**

**Luv you guys!**

**~Vampire Princess Freya**


	8. Chapter 8 Replacement of the Gig Crasher

**The Next Night…**

**Marshall Lee:**

I'd hate to admit this, but tonight: I was freaking out like a little girl. I floated back and forth back stage restlessly. "Where's Jessa, where's Jessa, Where's Jessa, Where's—" "Dude! Calm the hell down!"

FP grabbed my shoulders and shook me, "Dude, dude! Burning here!" "You're fire proof!" "Not my clothes! Let go!" he let go and left scorch marks on the sleeves of my T-shirt, "Sorry Marsh; but you're freaking out over nothing, and you're making everyone else nervous!"

I sighed and squeezed the bridge of my nose, "Sorry man…I just don't want us to mess up like the last couple of times…" "Marshall Lee; she knows that if she flunks this up again, she'll lose her job…" PG said and stopped.

His eyes lit up as if it had just occurred to him, "…and Fionna will take her place!" he said excitedly, jumping up and down like a little girl. FP and I looked at each other as if saying 'well _duh_.'

"Hey guys, I'm here. Sorry I'm la—" _"Fionna!" _LSP jumped out of nowhere and tackled Fionna, who just came in the door, into a lumpy bear hug and started crying. She had her bunny hat on, but her hair was down under it, she was wearing the same t-shirt I gave her yesterday with torn jeans and her high top convers. She brought coffee, but thankfully she set it down before she was tackled.

"Um…I missed you too?" "Jessa's like, not here agaaaainn!" he wailed, "What? _Again_?" "Look guys, we still have time; if she doesn't come in 20 minutes, then you can step in Fionna." I could see her face become slightly paler, "Uh…. Y-yeah s-sure…" she stuttered. "Yesss!" the guys said, "Oh and I brought coffee, if you wanted any." They smiled, "Thanks Fi." They said as they began to disperse.

Fionna sat down in a nearby fold up chair and exhaled shakily, I floated up to her and looked at her curiously, "Fi, are you okay?" she ran a hand through her bangs and sighed.

"I don't know…If Jessa ends up not coming…What if I mess up?" "Fionna, you did great during practice yesterday!" "Yeah, but I'll end up singing in front of _a lot _of people!" "Just pretend the audience is in their underwear." "How does that help?" "Listen, you don't have to sing very much, you're just singing the background today…" "That is if Jessa isn't here."

I sighed, "True." "But what are we playing?" I smiled, "_Everybody Talks _from _Neon Trees_."

She grinned, "That's not so bad." "So, you game for it?" "I'm totes game!" she said jumping up in triumph. I ruffled her hair and laughed, she blushed and pouted slightly; which, to be honest, looked adorable even on a 15-year-old, "What?" "Don't ruffle my hair like that; it makes me feel like a 5 year old…" she grumbled, I took my hand away, "Oh. Sorry."

"Marshall, you guys are on in 3 minutes." Said a gumdrop person, I flinched, "Damn it Jess…" "Marshall, face it; Jessa's not coming." FP said, I sighed and turned to Fionna, "You ready?" she smiled, "As I'll ever be."

**Fionna:**

We walked on to the stage, and I immediately felt jitters, I felt Marshall's reassuring hand on my shoulder and I calmed down a little, he walked over to the mic to start, "Thanks for coming tonight, Jessa's not here today, but we have our newest member, Fionna, filling in today." He said motioning towards me with a smile showing off his fags again. I blushed and grabbed a hold on the mic to keep myself preoccupied.

The song started with us singing in the background, and Marshall cleared his throat.

_Hey baby won't you look my way_

_I can be your new addiction_

_Hey baby what you gotta say?_

_All you're giving me is fiction_

_I'm a sorry sucker and this happens all the time_

_I found out that everybody talks_

_Everybody talks, everybody talks_

_It started with a whisper_

_And that was when I kissed her_

_And then she made my lips hurt_

_I could hear the chit chat_

_Take me to your love shack_

_Mamas always gotta back track_

_When everybody talks back_

Marshall sounded amazing as he belted out the chorus along with the others, though I was so distracted by his singing that I almost messed up. But thankfully nobody noticed. I blushed and continued to sing with the others.

_Hey honey you could be my drug_

_You could be my new prescription_

_Too much could be an overdose_

_All this trash talk make me itchin_

_Oh my my sugar_

_Everybody talks, everybody talks_

_Everybody talks, too much_

_It started with a whisper_

_And that was when I kissed her_

_And then she made my lips hurt_

_I could hear the chit chat_

_Take me to your love shack_

_Mamas always gotta back track_

_When everybody talks back_

_Never thought I'd live_

_To see the day_

_When everybody's words got in the way_

_Hey sugar show me all your love_

_All you're giving me is friction_

_Hey sugar what you gotta say?_

**Jessa:**

_It started with a whisper_

_And that was when I kissed her_

_And then she made my lips hurt_

_I could hear the chit chat_

_Take me to your love shack_

_Mamas always gotta back track_

_When everybody talks back…_

I came in too late and saw that everyone started without me. my eyes darkened and I growled when I saw Marshall sneaking glances at the blonde girl.

_This is twice that girl has stolen my thunder…so if they can't start the show with me._

I looked over at the power cord and smirked.

_Then they might as well not have one _at all_._

I walked over to the main power cord, grabbed a hold of it and yanked it out. And the music immediately stopped, I laughed contently, "Now what are you going to do _Fionna_."

"Hey what happened to the power?" "I don't know, maybe the power cord was pulled." "Oh no you guys, like, all the people are like leaving!"

I could her 'Boos' and yells of outrage, I knew I won this fight.

"Marshall, I have an idea. Grab an acoustic guitar and…" I peeked behind the curtain and saw Fionna whispering in Marshall's ear. He smirked, "Got ya." "Okay, now plug in the mic." After a moment, things were set up and I saw everyone in position.

Marshall started to play the one song I hated singing…I hated Taylor Swift…

_There I was again tonight_

_Forcing laughter, faking smiles_

_Same old tired lonely place…_

Everyone stopped and turned to listen to the blonde girl in the bunny hat.

**Yup. Jessa is the ultimate bitch. And she is of my creation! XD I never knew I could create bitches. Jeez, even I hate her. :P**

**I hope you like this!**

**Luv you guys!**

**~Vampire Princess Freya**


	9. Chapter 9 A Siren Gets Sucker Punched

**Jessa:**

My jaw dropped. This _girl _had _improvised_. Somehow LSP was able to plug one of the mics back in and Fionna started singing. And Marshall _helped _her.

I clenched my jaw and gritted my teeth.

_Why was everyone taking _her _side? _I'm better_ than her! I'm 10 times the singer she'll ever be!_

And she was singing Taylor Swift…how much more of an idiot can she be? Country is _so _not cool. I clenched my fists.

…_Walls of insincerity,_

_Shifting eyes and vacancy_

_Vanished when I saw your face_

_All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you_

_Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?"_

_Across the room your silhouette_

_Starts to make its way to me_

_The playful conversation starts_

_Counter all your quick remarks_

_Like passing notes in secrecy_

_And it was enchanting to meet you_

_All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you…_

I smirked; this part was nearly impossible to sing without going out of tune for normal people. I was the only one who could reach it perfectly if I wanted to.

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_I was enchanted to meet you_

My jaw dropped…she _reached it_. That was impossible! Only I could be that strong of a singer! I'm better!

I watched that girl for a long time. My eyes became black once more instead of their normal green.

I watched Marshall. I felt a burning sensation in the pit of my stomach. He was looking at her with such…. _Affection_; something he never showed me. But was willing to show it to this girl, this; _human_.

It was sickening to even think about it.

When the song ended; there was a long silence. I half expected the crowed to 'boo' at them…

But the crowd suddenly burst in to applause and whistles and screams of excitement…

They _loved _her…

**Fionna:**

I was shaking so hard from anxiety that I didn't notice that everyone was cheering for us. I looked up from the mic and blushed slightly.

"Fi, you did it!" Marshall said beaming at me; my face became redder at his compliment.

But then he set the guitar down and wrapped me in a strong bear hug, which everyone else joined in except FP, so he wouldn't burn us, he gave a large grin and gave me a thumbs up.

This was it…my first gig...and everyone liked it…

The lights came on and I grabbed the mic off the stand and we walked back stage. Marshall wrapped his arm around me and gave me a quick squeeze. They all clapped and cheered for me and I couldn't help but blush; I wasn't used to all this attention.

But there was someone clapping slowly in the back by the exit;

And it was none other than Jessa La Rue; pink manicure and all. I stiffened as she walked over with her faux applaud towards me.

She was chewing mint gum and her bangle bracelets clinked together as she clapped, that's when I realized I had the mic in my hand. And it was still on. "Well, well; seems like the runt can sing…or more likely _squeak _if I must say." She smirked, "Jessa—" Marshall cut in but I stopped him and shook my head at him as a reluctantly stepped back and watched us.

"You weren't here…so I stepped in." I said calmly, she bent down to look me in the eye, since her stilettos and height made it impossible to make eye contact. She continued to chew her gum.

"Yeah, you did your job; now beat it runt, or should I say, _Faye_." Her green eyes were no longer green, but an empty black.

She was pissed.

But no more. I had had it with her and her bratty, bossy nature. This time I'm not going to be a wuss and cry; I've fought giants and had gotten seriously injured, and didn't cry once. I'm sure I can handle a petty _Siren_.

I locked my jaw, clenched my fists and looked her straight in the eye with all the defiance I had;

"_No_." I said firmly through my teeth. She stopped chewing her gum and looked at me with an unmoving expression.

"_What_?" she asked.

"I _said _no—"

_SPACK!_

My head was turned away from her and looking at the wall. I felt a stinging pain on my left cheek.

She slapped me. "Want to try saying that _again_? But this time; I want a _better _response." she asked in a sickeningly sweet tone.

That was _it_.

I looked at the others and their eyes were wide with shock, PG stepped in, "Jessa, how _dare you_ put your hands on Fi—!" Marshall held him back and looked at us with a hard look.

I looked back at Jessa and saw her smirking. I looked back down at the mic, and back at Jessa.

I tilted my head to the side and cracked my neck; she cringed.

"Alright." I said. She smiled triumphantly. Then I smirked.

"How's this?"

I lifted my fist and socked straight in the nose with all my strength, sending her flying across the room. She shrieked and started flailing around profusely. I heard the guys go '_OOOHH!'_

I opened my fist and shook my hand out to shake off the pain that shot through knuckles.

"Aw, Ouch! Jeez, what's your nose made of?" "Oh my Glob!" FP said laughing, Marshall gave a short laugh of disbelief and ran a hand through his black raven hair, "J-jeez, Fionna…my Glob, I wasn't expecting you to do _that_!" PG and LSP were rolling on the floor holding their sides from their laughter.

Jessa stood up; her red hair a frizzed mess, her nose bleeding slightly, and her eyes wild with anger;

"Why you little blonde _bitch_! _I'm going to kill you now_!" she got up, he manicured nails suddenly looked longer and sharper as she stomped towards me. I stepped back and tripped on one of the power cords, "Now you're going to get it you little—!"

When she was about a foot away from me the curtain to the other side of the stage opened, and the whole audience was staring at us with wide eyes.

Jessa looked up and saw the situation didn't look good on her part.

_At all…_

Then whispers erupted throughout the audience as they stared; "I always thought Jessa was nice…" "She's such a bitch…" "She treated Fionna so badly…" "Why is she _in _this band anyway…?"

Jessa looked around confused, and then back at me.

I held up the mic that I was holding the whole time and smirked.

"Looks like your true nature is out Jessa La Rue." I said. She looked around frantically, trying to find a way out of this.

Then she shot me a harsh look and pointed her index finger at me, "This isn't over, Fionna the Human…Just you wait!" she walked over to Marshall and scowled at him, "And by the way; we're _over_." She hissed at him.

He gave her an un-amused look and leaned into her face, "I couldn't be _happier_." She hissed back more fiercely. She stepped back, shocked; and then she turned around and stormed away in a huff, and shot me 'the look', but 10 times more venomous, as she slammed the door shut.

**Marshall Lee:**

I turned to Fionna who was still on the floor hand helped her up, "Hey, Fi, you okay?" I asked, se held her left cheek and nodded with a grin, "Yeah…you have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." she said with a sigh of relief, I laughed and put my hand on her shoulder.

I took the mic from her and turned to the audience, "Hey everybody; sorry you had to see that. but nothing's going on. Have a great night and we'll see you next week."

The audience turned away and began to chatter among themselves. I closed the curtain and turned to my band mates, "Someone mind telling me who opened the curtain?"

"You can thank me later." A small little Flambo came up and crossed his stubby arms proudly.

We all smiled, "Thanks Mike."

He waved me to come closer to whisper in my ear, "Hey, now that you're a free man; why don't find a girl like her?" he jerked his thumb towards Fionna who was talking to the others.

He winked at me, giving me a hint.

I blushed and shoved him off playfully, "Don't be stupid." I said laughing.

I turned away to hide my now red face.

**Jessa:**

"Are you ready for the plan?" I asked Sonya, she nodded excitedly and showed me the schedule, "Yep, everything will be in motion next week on Thursday." She said.

I took the schedule from her and smirked wickedly, "Perfect. Everything will fall into place…"

**Yay! Jessa went bye-bye! Now we can all live in peace!**

**For now…. **

**~Vampire Princess Freya**


	10. Chapter 10 Concerts and Plans of Doom

**Marshall Lee:**

"Hey Fi, are you okay?" I noticed Fionna was still holding her face after Jessa hit it. She laughed nervously, "I'm fine! It just stings, nothing serious!" she said, but I wasn't buying it, "Let me see." I said, she held her face protectively, "No, that's fine, I don't need—!" "Fi." I said firmly. She sighed and let go of her face to see three scratches across her face, which was dripping with blood, "Oh jeez!" I said.

**Fionna:**

"Oh Jeez!" he said. I didn't want him to see. It was embarrassing, "Yo, Gumball, get a wet napkin and some Band-Aids." PG nodded and left and came back a moment later with the things Marshall asked for, "Jeez, no wonder Jess always files her nails."

Marshall took the napkin and started to wipe the blood off my face; I winced a little but didn't complain, "Fionna, if you're bleeding, you don't need to hide it." I blushed with embarrassment.

"Hey guys I've got some good news and some bad news and…oh jeez, that's one nasty cut you got there." Mike said coming in, "…alright, back to the subject; the good news is that tonight was huge it!" Me and my band mates all smiled, "…The bad news; Jessa's outburst caused us a loss. There aren't any gigs open for next week, unfortunately."

We all became silent, "Is there anything we can do?" FP asked, Mike crossed his stubby arms and his tail swished around unsurely, "Well; that's if we can find a gig opening until next week…"

This isn't good. If we don't find a gig soon we're going to be screwed. Marshall finished cleaning my face and put on the Band-Aid on, "Thanks Marsh." I said, "No problem."

I went back to thinking and tapped my forehead for an answer.

_C'mon, think, think! If we can't find a gig then…wait…that's it!_

"We can throw a concert!" I said jumping up. They all stared at me with confused faces. I grinned stupidly and plopped down in my chair, "I have an idea; if we can't find a gig we'll make one! It's perfect! PG; is the theater open next Thursday?" I asked, PG blinked and answered with a surprised look, "Um…y-yeah, sure…?"

"Rhombus! LSP; do you have an idea for posters?" He stuck out his tongue, "Ppppbbbbt! Like, _yeah_!" I turned to FP, "FP; do you have any ideas for special effects?" he twirled his drumsticks around his fingers and winked at me, "Pft! Yeah! I'm made of Fire!"

"Yes! And Marshall?" he perked up, "Yeah?" "Mind organizing and picking out songs?" I asked, pointed at me like his fingers were guns, "I'm your man."

"Great! Then it's settled!" "Yeah…but Fi…what are we doing?" Mike asked, I turned to him, "Meet me tomorrow at the Theater and you'll see!"

I got up grabbed my things and ran for the door, "I'll see you tomorrow!"

It was perfect, absolutely perfect! This was going to be the best plan _ever_! I just need some blue prints…

We're gonna save this band.

**Jessa:**

I waited in my room with Sonya and my two of my other friends; Toxika and Raven as we waited for the news. "So…what's the plan?" Raven asked, I shot her a glare and hissed, "I'll tell you when she gets back!" I snapped. She shrunk down in fear and mumbled an apology.

After a few minutes a shadow with no host slithered through the window, to the floor and began to retain a physical form. It went from a shadow and began to grow into the shape of a woman with black hair that was like a wispy smoke and her dress was made out of shadows, "It's about time Sombra! Jeez you're so slow!" I snapped.

She looked down as if ashamed, "My apologies Miss Jessa, but I bring you the news you asked for.

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms, "Well spit it out!" I snapped, she bowed and continued, "The blonde one has come up with a plan to throw a concert at Prince Gumball's theater next Thursday."

I smirked and giggled slightly, "Wonderful! Just wonderful!" I said clapping my hands together, "What do you wish to do about this Jessa?" Toxika asked, her black magma like hair swishing around in her face, "Well; first things first; we take out the nuisance."

"And how will you come about that?" I turned to Sombra again and smiled, "You know that thing you do?" I asked, her black eyes widened, "You don't mean _that _thing when I…"

"Yes." I nodded. Her black painted lips curled into a wicked grin, "With pleasure."

I stood up, "As for you three; I'll make sure you'll have your fun with her."

Sonya squealed with delight, "Oh yay! This is going to be _so much fun_!"

"Yeah…it might be." Toxika said in her normal bored monotone voice.

"Good. Now come girls. We have _much _to do…"

**I just realized I made Jessa just as manipulative, seductive, and evil as Princess Azula from Avatar: the Last Airbender. Toxika is like Mai, and Sonya's like Ty Lee.**

**Wow. That was unintentional… I apologize for not updating sooner and for another excruciatingly short chapter. I'm just evil. u**

**Jessa is evil… t(-_-t)**

**~Vampire Princess Freya**


	11. Chapter 11 Sleep, Concerts,& Movie Dates

**The Next Day…**

**Fionna:**

I woke up to feel the sun warm my skin. I lifted my head and saw that I had fallen asleep on the desk which was piled with blueprints fashion designs that Cake had drawn. I looked across the desk and saw that Cake was curled up in a ball snoring away and murmuring about a concert and tuna…

Wait…_Concert?_

I looked at the clock, 12:30 PM, "Oh Snap!" I jumped up and started grabbing all the designs and blueprints and shoving them into my green messenger bag.

"Bye, Cake see you later!" I said quickly sprinting out the door, "Don't eat the Ba-nay-nas!" she groaned in her sleep, "I love you too!" as I slammed the door behind and sprinted all the way to the theater; bursting through the door.

The band members' heads snapped in my direction as I leaned against the doorway panting, "S-sorry I'm late…guys…"

"Um…actually you're pretty early; we start at 12:45." FP said with a confused face.

I just about passed out there.

**Marshall Lee:**

"So, what's your plan Fionna?" I asked. After Fionna just about passed out from running here; the whole band and Mike were leaning over a desk piled with blue prints, lists, and highlighters. Fionna yawned and rubbed her eyes, "So…my plan is this…"

She unrolled a large blueprint and smiled, "Alright; so we're going to have to have a concert. But we need to make this big, make this something that all of Aaa can remember!" the blueprint showed an aerial view of the theater; she pointed to the stage, "Alright; my idea is we have dried ice and buckets of water here on each side of the wings, Neon Lights, and FP; can you do fireworks and stuff?" he gave me two thumbs up, I smiled, "Great! And the overhead lights will be replaced with black lights." PG came up next to her, "What do we need black lights for?" he asked.

She smirked, "Glad you asked; this is the best part…" she rolled the blueprint back up and brought out a small stack of papers and handed us each one; "Cake and I stayed up…" she yawned, "…all night thinking of ideas for our outfits. But we later decided to stick with casual clothes…" we all looked at the papers and they were fashion designs of our normal clothes but…

"…but we made a slight change; they look neon in the black light and stuff! Oh, and just for fun; we have neon face paint!" she almost squealed in delight.

"Wow…this is all really creative…and _genius!_" PG said, "Yeah when did you have the time to think this through?" she shrugged, "Cake and I planned all this when I came home from our gig." She said yawning again. Now that I got a good look at her, she looked exhausted; she had large bags under her eyes, her hair was a little frizzy, and her clothes were slightly wrinkled.

"Yeah…thanks guys…" she yawned again, "okay…back with the effects…" she opened the blueprint again, but it was upside down, "So FP, you're in charge of the fireworks and stuff…"

"Um…Fi? Are you okay?" FP asked, she looked up and smiled but she wasn't looking at us, "Yeah…I'm good! Haven't slept in a solid 16 hours…but yeah…I'm good…" we all exchanged unsure glances, "Oh, you want to see my outfit?" she asked, we all smiled and nodded.

She dug through a pile of papers and brought out a drawing and held it up for us to us to see…

…but it was upside down.

"See guys; It's all neon…" "Um, Fi? You should probably go to bed…" Flame Prince said. She dropped the paper on the table and her eyes widened in disbelief.

"Wha? I can't go to bed now…!" she said in a half yawn, half dazed voice, "I still have a lot of Mondo-Momma stuff to do! There's still much I have to do…"

"Just leave that to us Fi; but right now, just get some rest." PG said. She hesitated and yawned, "Okay…yeah, sure…" she closed her eyes and stared to doze off.

**~X~**

"Fi? Fi, are you…? I heard a soft snore come from her smaller form and I smiled. "Is she asleep?" Gumball asked, carry a large crate.

We started with the basic stuff Fionna had in mind; the buckets of water and dry ice, the black lights and stuff.

I looked down at Fionna who was snoozing soundly, "Yeah, she is." PG set the crate down and looked back up at me, "She's been working so hard…you should ask her to hang out with you." I blushed slightly and turned back to Fionna, "Y-yeah…that's not a bad idea."

**~X~**

**Fionna:**

I felt a strong hand grip my shoulder and gently shake me. I moaned and opened my eyes to look into crimson brown ones, "Marsh?" I said rubbing my eyes, he smiled, "Hey Fi…sorry, did I wake you?" I rubbed my eyes, "No, I wasn't tired anyway." he blushed suddenly and cleared his throat, "So…I was wondering if…if you weren't busy that is….if you wanted to hang out later?" he asked almost awkwardly.

I looked at him with a surprise, he bit his lip and turned away grumbling, "Ugh, this was a stupid idea…totally blew it—!" I grabbed his wrist, "No…it's fine. I'm free tonight." I said with a smile.

He turned around and sighed with relief, "So…movie at my house?" he asked, scratching the back of his head, I stood up, "Sure, I'll see you at 7:30!" he grinned, "G-great! I'll see you there!"

**~X~**

I came home with another stupid grin on my face but twice as stupid. Cake was sipping her coffee she looked up, seeing to be pretty creeped out, "Uh…Fionna why are you making creepy faces this week?" I waltzed around and landed on the couch, "I just got out asked out on a date tonight…" Cake's ears pricked up and smiled, "Oooh, a _date_. Who's the lucky boy?" she gasps, "Oh! Is it Gumball?" she asked excitedly.

I shook my head, "Nope." "Well then who?" I smirked, "Marshall Lee."

She dropped her mug on the ground as it smashed into pieces, and she squealed in excitement.

I smiled and looked down at the broken mug and its liquid contents stained the ground.

"You _are _going to clean that up right?"

**Victory for me.**

**~Vampire Princess Freya**


	12. Chapter 12 Movie Date Epiphany

**Fionna:**

I looked at my watch and the red door in front of me and let out a deep breath. This was my first time going to Marshall's house, and I was scared almost senseless. I just wore casual clothes; a blue T-shirt, a denim skirt, my thigh high socks, and high-top black convers. I liked Marshall…a lot… maybe more than a friend…I shook my head dispelling any thoughts about the matter from my head.

I was standing in front of that door for 10 minutes, until I got the courage to knock on the door. I heard a voice come from inside, "Hold up." After a moment the door opened. I swear I almost had a nosebleed.

Marshall was standing in front of my shirtless, exposing his sculpted chest and abs, with a towel draped over his shoulders, wearing black torn jeans and red convers.

My mouth gapped open and I quickly shut it. I turned away, with a tomato for a face; "M-Marshall Lee…w-why aren't you wearing a shirt?" was the first thing that came out of my mouth. _Crap_. _Stupid question._

"I just got out of the shower…you can come in you know. I'm just…just going to put a shirt on now…" he left and I walked in, my face still a blazing red.

**~X~**

Marshall's house was pretty nice. It was simple with a red couch, a TV, a coffee table, and the kitchen was connected to the living room, and the décor was…unusual; with mounted boar heads and stuff like that.

Marshall came back in the room from upstairs, pulling on a plain black t-shirt, "Sorry about that…I kind of forgot that you're not used to me…you know…like _that_." he said blushing slightly. I simply nodded; my face still red, he looked at me and raised his eyebrows, "Wait…was that the first time you've seen a guy shirtless?" I bit my lip, my face becoming even redder, "Y-yes! It's not like I gawk at shirtless dudes all day! That's just…wrong! And gross!" I blurted out. He looked disappointed, "So…did I look gross?" I froze.

_What do I say? 'Yes you did' or…_

Truth be told; he didn't even look _close _to being 'gross'. Well wouldn't it be awkward to say 'No you didn't, you looked freaking twice as gorgeous as usual without your stupid shirt, so take it off again! You looked like a freaking _god_!'

I stayed silent and shook my head slowly, "_No…_" I said in a small voice, "I can take it off again if you—" he grabbed the hem of his shirt and was about to take it off again when I pounced right on top of him and we toppled onto the couch, "_NO_! For Glob's sake, no! Once is enough, thank you!" I snapped with my eyes shut tight and my face as red as possible.

"Okay, okay, sorry… I was just kidding." I opened my eyes and found myself right on top of him with my hands on his chest, he looked rather surprised, and a faint shade of pink was dusted across his face.

I pushed off him, "S-sorry." "It's okay. I guess I deserved that." I decided to switch the subject, "So…what movie are we going to watch?" I asked, he smiled, "A _really _scary movie. It was one of the scariest films before the war." "What is it?" He smirked, "Paranormal Activity 3."

I rolled my eyes and stuck out my tongue, "Ppppbbbt! It can't be _that _scary." He smirked, "You're going to take that back soon." "Yeah right."

**Marshall Lee:**

Fionna was hugging her knees to her chest tightly almost halfway through the movie, the popcorn we made laid untouched beside her. I could tell she was scared, but she hid her fear and masked it with intensity.

But a moment later; her masked crumbled as she almost yelped and clung to me tightly as something popped out of the dark on screen. She was trembling like crazy and I could feel her heart beat thudding loudly, I smirked, "Is it scary now?" she shook her head stubbornly and immediately let her death grip go.

It wasn't until the something ran across the hallway in the movie, she screamed almost and jumped in my lap, the popcorn flew to the floor along with the rest of the clutter of videos and empty soda cans, she hugged my neck and I tried desperately not to laugh or blush, "Now?" she whimpered, and reluctantly nodded her head. "You want me to turn it off?" she shook her head, I gave her a confused look, "No, seriously; if this is too scary for you then—"

"_NOTHING_ IS TOO SCARY FOR ME…" she said in the scariest voice I've ever heard. _Silence._

"Ooookay then…" okay, I have to admit; _that _was scarier than the movie.

**~X~**

The movie ended and all was quiet. Near the end, Fionna had calmed down and sat back down next to me… though I kind of missed her sitting on my lap. I felt her head leaning on my shoulder. "Fi, it's over—" I heard a very soft snore and that's when I knew;

She fell asleep.

I laughed to myself, "So that's why you were so quiet." A small white puff of fur suddenly climbed on my lap and started to purr, "Hey Schwabelle." I said scratching behind the cat's ears, causing her to purr more.

I looked back at Fionna and smiled; she was really cute. I'll have to admit that. but she's surprisingly strong.

Unlike most girls; she stands up for herself more than others. At first she was rather timid, but she gained her confidence after a time. Hell she even stood up to _Jessa_; she even scares the crap out of me.

I carefully wrapped my arm around her as she snuggled against me more. I like her…

"Schwabelle…" the zombie cat looked up at me with curiosity, "I think I like Fionna…"

I looked down at the sleeping girl next to me. I felt my face become warm.

Schwabelle meowed at me for a response, I sighed;

"I think I like Fionna as more than just a friend…"

**Ha ha! The truth is out. Btw, I'd like to introduce you to my (somewhat imaginary friend) Marshall Lee!**

**ML: What you mean 'somewhat imaginary friend' Ty-?**

**Me: Marsh, you're not supposed to say my real name... -_-'**

**ML: But you did-!"**

**Me: Oh-kay! Moving on!**

**ML: Don't ignore me! You know what; I'm tired of you just bossing me around, and telling me what to do, **_**when **_**to do it, and you never say-!"**

**Me: Marshall, I love you, now can you shut up please, honey? -/-**

**ML: *shuts up*(O/O) *blushing* W-what…?**

**Me: Sorry about that. So, yeah; this is ML, he can't talk at the moment since he's mute with shock and surprise, so see you later!**

**ML: So…wanna make out?**

**Me: Maybe when I'm 17, or when you learn to be nice… -_-'**

**ML: *frowns* I'm nice! *Continues to talk***

**Me: excuse me for a moment… [kisses him to shut up]**

**~Vampire Princess Freya & ML **


	13. Chapter 13 Blood in the Fields

**Fionna:**

I twisted and turned in my sleep until I couldn't sleep anymore. I opened my eyes to find myself staring at a blank TV screen and the horror movie ejected. I shivered.

That was the scariest movie I have ever seen, now I'm afraid to go to the bathroom and find…_something _there…I shivered again.

I tried to sit up but I felt a small weight keeping down, I looked over to it and saw an arm wrapped around my shoulder, I followed where it came from any my eyes rested on Marshall, who was fast asleep and snoring. I laughed quietly. He looked even cuter when he was asleep.

But I've never seen a more peaceful expression on his face. I sighed a little and carefully tried to scoot myself out of his grip, but he tightened it. I stopped and looked up at him, he grumble something, "Warm…don't move…" I sighed once more, and continued to wiggle out of his grip until I got free.

I could hear him grumble in protest as he tossed and turned. I thought for a moment; I looked around the room and saw a blanket on the crouch. I grabbed it and laid it over him, as he stopped his grumbling protests. I exhaled and blew my bangs out of my face for a moment and blushed.

I walked over to him and kissed his forehead lightly, he smiled and I giggled in response, "G'night, Marsh." I stood up and walked towards to the door and exited as quietly as I could.

**~X~**

I walked out of the cave and adjusted my hat over my head more since it got pretty cold out. I looked at my watch, 11:45 P.M., "Jeez, I better get home." I said to myself.

I jumped down a few twists and turns until I got down to the edge of the Grass Lands. It was cold, and on top of that, it was windy. "Cake's probably asleep…she probably won't notice me coming in—"

"Going home from Marshall's, little human?" I heard a familiar cold voice from behind me. I froze as a chill ran down my spine. I turned around and furrowed my brow.

"Jessa…what are you doing here…?" "I should be asking you the same question." Jessa said with and irritated voice.

She wasn't wearing her usual slutty outfit and stilletos; she was wearing a long black cloak that was torn and frayed at the ends, and the hood pulled over her head.

He red bangs were noticeable as they covered half her face, but they failed to conceal her now black eyes burning with hate. She was even scarier than usual.

"Jessa, I don't know _what _your problem is with me but—!" "IT'S _EVERYTHING_!" She shrieked, I flinched, "First you take my music career and _then _you take my _boyfriend_?! You ruined _everything _for me!" I growled, "You brought on yourself Jessa! If you hadn't been such a _bitch _to everyone, then you would still have Marshall and be in the band!" that was the first time I've sworn at anybody; let alone Jessa. But she just ticked me off so much, I couldn't handle it anymore.

"I never _had _to be nice to _anyone_! All the band needed was the _best _singer; and that singer was _me_!" she snapped pointing to herself.

I clenched my fists tightly, "You still don't get it _do _you? Everyone hated you! The only reason _why _they put up with you and kept you in the band was because one; you were the only singer available, and two; they were afraid of you! Can't you understand that?"

She scoffed and smirked bitterly, "Oh _really_?" she paused and her smirk became even more sinister, "Care to challenge me? To a _fight_?" she asked.

I jammed my hand in to my pocket and brought out my retractable sword and unsheathed it, "Be my pleasure; but be careful. You might break a _nail_." I mocked her.

I wanted to get home, but I need her out of the way. She smirked. "You're going to regret that."

She raised her hands, "Sombra!" I looked at her confusedly. _Sombra? _I thought, "Somb—?" I was cut off by the feeling of something restraining my legs, "W-what?" I looked down and saw a massive black shadow and shadowy hands grabbing my ankles. Then a face of a young woman appeared from the mass with an evil smirk, "You'll pay for insulting Lady Jessa." She hissed.

Jessa then removed her hood to reveal her long hair tied up in a high pony tail and a wicked smile plastered on her face. She raised her hand and her nail grew into claws in an instant.

"Time for you to die, Fionna the Human!" she charged at me, her claws deadly and sharp; directed at me.

I tried to move my feet, but this Sombra woman held me rooted to the ground. Offence wasn't available to me; so I had to use defense.

I raise my sword and her craws hit it, slipping past, grazing my cheek, and tearing my hat. I grunted at the amount of force she used.

My face was now dripping blood and was starting to stain my hat. I turned around and saw her tying to charge at me again. I looked down at the shadow woman who held me tight.

I took a deep breath, turned my sword to the ground and stabbed the shadow. I heard a loud shriek and it scurried away, releasing my ankles. I turned back to Jessa and blocked her attack. She pressed against me with her eyes wild with hate; a drop of sweat ran down my temple, "Jessa…! P-please!" I grunted, "It doesn't have to be this way! We can start over! We can be friends!"

She shoved my off and clawed my face, I yelped and held my face as new blood poured from my face, "And _why _would I want to be friends with a lowly _human _like you! All the humans were weak! That's why they're extinct! But you somehow had the guts to survive!"

I gritted my teeth and slashed my sword where her chest was, only to find myself hitting air. I felt something claw my left shoulder, "You're too slow, Faye." She stabbed the back of my shoulder but only grazed the top of it, _"AAUGH!"_ I screamed I fell on my hands and knees; my sword pressed under my hand.

"Feh. I should have known; you're weaker than I thought. You might as well just give up and accept your fate and die." I panted slowly and didn't respond for a moment, "So what…if I'm weak…" I stood up, with my sword in hand, "I'm an adventurer; and even if we're weak, even if we're in a hopeless situation, and even if we're surely to lose; Adventurers never, _ever_, give up. If in I die…" I stabbed my sword in the ground and leaned on it, "But I'm not going to lose to you!" I snapped.

She scoffed, "Ugh! I've had enough of your pathetic speeches!" she charged at me raising her claws over her head. I was losing a bunch of blood. Even though the wounds weren't fatal, they were deep; and they hurt like crap.

I raised my sword and raised it over my head but before I could even strike; I froze.

I heard a sickening slicing sound. My hands remained over my head; I tasted blood in my mouth.

Soon my arms were shaking and I looked down and saw my clothes clawed open as was the flesh underneath.

I fell on my knees and dropped my sword. I was trembling from pain and another unfamiliar emotion…

Fear.

I was scared. Was going to die? No! I couldn't die now! I can't leave Cake, Gumball, FP, LSP, Mike and even…

…Marshall.

"J'Jessa…I-I…" I tried to say what I need to… but I fell on the ground, feeling warm liquid drip and drain from body. Darkness soon consumed me along with the pain of my wounds. But I was able to gather enough strength to say what I need to say;

"I-I'm s-sorry…J-Jessa…" I murmured as tears poured from my eyes and fell into unconsciousness.

But I could have sworn I saw her look surprised.

But that was probably her being surprised at her victory. I smiled.

_don't be angry anymore…_

…_Jessa…_

**Jessa:**

I looked down at the unconscious human on the ground; her blood was staining the grass all around her. The smell of blood was thick in the air. Her hat had fallen off and her long blonde hair was scattered everywhere.

"Did she just…_apologize _to me?" "I do not know Milady…" Sombra said as she walked next to me. She was gripping her arm which was bleeding black goop instead of normal blood. That's what would be expected of a living shadow.

We stared at the girl for the longest time, "Sombra; take her and mask her sent. We don't want Marshall finding her." I said not looking at her, she bowed, "Yes Milady." And with that, she turned into an over grown shadow and wrapped the human girl in her body, "Shall we go?" she asked, "Yes, get me out of here…the smell of her blood is nauseating…" I hissed, she nooded again and she wrapped me in her shadows as we left the bloody premises.

_Now that I've won…what do I do _now_?_

**Marshall Lee:**

I woke up to the smell of blood. It was strong to the point it made my mouth water.

I paused for a moment and let the smell sink in…

"This sent is…familiar…it smells like…"

My eyes widened and my voice got caught in my throat.

"…F-Fion…na…" I said in a quaking voice…

It was fresh blood. And there was too much for me to comprehend.

"Oh my Glob…!" I stood up and ran out the door.

"Oh my Glob… Fi…!"

**ML: Wow Frey, you made this really dramatic…O_O**

**Me: Yeah I know I did. It's going well don't you think?**

**ML: Yeah kind of is…almost made me cry…**

**Me: Okay, but can you not cry in front of me? I don't like seeing Vampires cry. they make me cry…**

**ML: Fine…continue.**

**Me: Alright, I hoped this intensified you! R&R! Enjoy!**

**We love you guys!**

**ML: But I love you more, Frey—"**

**Me: Marsh; shut it! Not the right time! *Blushes***

**ML: *Sigh* **_**Fine.**_

**~Vampire Princess Freya and Marshall Lee 3**


	14. Chapter 14 Blood, Lies, & Poison

**Marshall Lee:**

I kept running; following the scent of blood. It was becoming more intense to the point that the sweet smell was becoming nauseating. This was Fionna's scent, and this was most definitely her blood. I was scared I would find her dead on the ground, blood pouring out of her wounds. She wasn't with me when I woke up, I should have watched out for her!

When I made it to the Grass Lands; I stopped and looked at the ground with disgust and horror. There was a large patch of grass soaked with blood. It was about the size of a small person curled up in a ball. I knelt down and touched the red grass. It was warm. She was here only a few minutes ago.

I pulled my hand away and stared at the scarlet blood that was smeared all over it. I looked up and something white caught my eye.

I looked up and my eyes widened.

It was Fionna's hat.

I ran over to it and picked it up; it was torn and cover in dirt and blood, and the ear was about to fall off. My hand trembled as I gripped the hat tightly.

Then another scent caught my attention. It wasn't just Fionna's scent;

It was Jessa's…and another that I didn't recognize; but it smelled like a thick tar of some sort...it was familiar…

I clenched my jaw.

_Living shadow…_

Sombra.

Jessa wasn't alone in this; she had help. I stood up, scrambling to my feet. I looked up to the sky. And I did the only thing I could think of.

I ran to Fionna's house.

It was obvious Jessa was extracting her revenge.

But I never expected her to go this far…

_Damn her…_

**Fionna:**

I felt cold. A horrid burning sensation that was consuming my torso diagonally… I felt awful.

I groaned as I opened my eyes to find myself in a confined area. My legs were tucked to my chest and my shirt was ripped.

I felt my chest to feel that it was poorly bandaged. I looked at my hand and it was covered in blood. I was surprised I was even able to move. But the pain started to numb after a moment.

I looked up to take in my surroundings. I was in a metal box that was 8 ft. in diameter and 10 feet tall.

I slowly stood up; my back against the metal wall as I slid upwards. I grunted while holding my chest.

"Hello?" I said in a raspy voice, "You're awake." I clenched my jaw, "J-Jessa…why am I here? Why am I still—?" "Alive? I wasn't intending on you _still _being alive. But I guess now's not the right time for you to die. Soon enough you'll be dead…" I pressed my face against the cold metal walls, "…But your death won't be the quick and painless kind." I shuddered at her words, "You're not getting away with this! My friends will find me!" I yelled.

She laughed at me, "_Why _would they waist their precious time trying to save _you_? They'll just find another singer, and you will be long forgotten. Just like I was..."

I growled, "Is that what this is all about; you being a better singer? Is this really worth it? Kidnapping me, and trying to kill me? It was all for you to take revenge on me over a small singing career?! Do you have any idea how long I've wanted to be like you? I've always wanted to sing just like you, be loved just like you! But when I joined the band I realized something; not everything is as it seems. And what I learned is that you are just about the worst creature to walk the land of Aaa!"

She remained silent.

"And you took the band for granted…even Marshall…" I heard her suck in a breath, "I doubt you even loved him!" she hit her fist against the metal, "SHUT UP! I never _needed him_! He was so desperate that he settled with me! But I guess he never told you, did he? After I dumped him he needed companionship, so he settled with you!" I gasped a little, "What?" I said, "Don't _you _get it? He was using you! But now that you're gone, he'll forget you. And you're going to stay out of my way." "That's a lie!" I screamed.

I heard her cackle and the clacking of her stilettoes on the hard floor, "Hey! Where am I anyway?!" I snapped, "I'll give you a hint; it's cold and snowy, and it's ruled by a prince obsessed cougar." Now that I thought about it; it was really cold…

_Oh great…_

"Why'd you send me to the Ice Kingdom?" I snapped, she laughed, "It's the last place anyone would think you'd be at." She sighed, "Well I better go. But before I do, I'd thought you'd like to know this; you feel that aching pain in your chest? It's starting to feel numb isn't it? Well; those are the first symptoms." I scowled, "First symptoms of _what_?" she laughed; "The first symptoms of your intimate demise." I tensed up, "My friend Toxica is a skilled potion maker and witch; and she was kind enough to let me put some of her finest poison in my nail polish." I sucked in my breath.

"W-what?" I gasped, "Yes. Depending on how strong you are…I guess you'll be dead within three days." she cackled and her stilettos clacked on the ice, I think.

"Jessa! Get your butt back here! Jessa! JESSA!" I screamed.

But she was already gone.

**~X~**

The pain in my chest was gone, and became an aching numbness. I was curled in a ball to keep warm and the cold was biting at my skin.

I had been banging on the metal walls to the point where my arms and legs became numb too.

I leaned against the walls, and began to think…

_What if no one finds me?_

"…What if they do forget me? Or I die before anyone finds me…"

**Yep. Jessa is more evil than you guys anticipated is she? Ha ha! Perfect!**

**ML: You've made her really scary… O_O**

**Me: Yeah… a little more than I had planned…all well. Don't pee your pants yet. We have much to cover.**

**Luv you guys!**

**~VPF and ML**


	15. Chapter 15 Truth, Redemption, and Escape

**Marshall Lee:**

Two days.

She's been gone for two days.

I haven't slept at all during this time.

I _can't_. I _won't_.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and rested my head on the table. I couldn't think clearly, and I felt absolutely terrible.

Two days ago I found Fionna's blood staining the ground of the Grass Lands, and finding her hat torn and bloody. I ran to Cake's house to see if she was there…but she wasn't. Cake has taken Fionna's disappearance the hardest. She's been out looking for her nonstop.

I remember Jessa's scent lingering among Fionna's along with Sombra's.

I sighed and groaned.

This was my fault. This was _all _my fault. I should have watched her.

I knew what Jessa could do and I stupidly thought she would just leave.

But I was _dead _wrong…

I knew she had something to do with it…

"Marsh, you should get some rest." Gumball said, I looked up at him and saw he didn't look any better than me;

He had heavy bags under his eyes, and he looked very pale, I snorted, "Pff. You're one to talk." I growled. He sighed heavily.

"Marshall. I know you're going through a lot, and you're blaming yourself; but it's not your fault, you didn't know Jessa—" I stood up abruptly; knocking over the chair I was sitting in and floated off the ground.

"I _did _know! I did know she would do it! _But I was too much of a Glob damn idiot to notice_! And I _know _you blame me too!" I yelled. He flinched but held his ground. That's when I noticed what I did.

"Bubba…I…I'm sorry…I didn't…" he held his hand up, 'It's okay. We're all tired and crabby." I sighed. Flame Prince, LSP and Mike weren't any better.

We were all a mess. Bubba had everyone in the Candy Kingdom build a search party to look for Fionna, FP told all of his subjects to do the same in the Fire Kingdom, LSP gathered all of his friends too. As for me…well, I couldn't just go to the Night o' Sphere and ask for my mom's help…we have too much of a complicated relationship.

"Hey Marshall." I looked up and saw FP walking towards me; he looked like a complete mess; his flames were dim and pale and he also had bags under his eyes, "What's up?" "I know you're thinking the same thing." He said, I looked at him slightly confused, "It was Jessa. Wasn't it?" I clenched my jaw and turned my head away. "You do. You know something." He said almost accusingly. I sighed and was about to speak again when the theater door opened.

The others looked up and our eyes widened.

There stood Jessa in her stiletto clad glory with a sad, exhausted look on her face.

I clenched my jaw and bared my fangs and hissed at her.

I lunged at her and grabbed her throat, pinning her against the wall. I heard the gasps of everyone in the room, but I ignored them, "_You've got a lot of nerve showing your face here again…."_

I roared in a low voice. She grimaced, "I- I wanted to tell you what happened…" she said in a small voice. I squeezed her throat harder. She yelped, "So you _did _hurt her…!" she shook her head vigorously, "N-no! I-I didn't do it…! I-it was S-Sombra!" she said as if she were about to cry.

I loosened my grip, but held her tightly still, "Don't lie to me! your scent was smeared all over her _blood_!" she swallowed, "I-I was going to apologize to her…about everything…and I tried to help her!"

_Liar…_ I thought, but I listened to see what she would say next;

"…S-she seemed to forgive me b-but…." She swallowed, "But Sombra came…" "I thought she was your friend." I growled, "S-she turned against me…she cut up Fionna very badly…there was blood everywhere, she knocked me out…and when I came too she was gone. My friends found me and took me home…"

"Why didn't you come to me sooner?" I hissed, "Would you have listened to me…?" she said.

I knew she was lying from start to finish.

I could smell Fionna's blood very faintly on her.

Her fingers specifically.

I dug my fingers into her neck.

"You've always been a pretty damn bad liar, Jessa." She turned pale.

"I can smell her all over you. Along with poison…" I was surprised at myself.

Poison? Wait…

I gasped, "You didn't—!"

Her innocent look faded and her painted lips curled into a wicked sneer.

"That's right…"

The room when silent.

"…She's going to die soon."

**Fionna:**

I felt like I was going to die. Well…I kind of already was. Jessa poisoned me two days ago and I only have a day to live.

This sucks…

My fingers were numb from the cold, and they might as well be frost bitten. I couldn't feel the pain in my wound any more. But I could tell it was infected.

I thought about Marshall. He probably isn't looking for me. Maybe…

I suddenly started crying. My tears were stinging my numb face, but I didn't care.

I really liked him…

And I wouldn't be able to say that to him…

I stared to sob and it hurt to do so.

Why? Why did it have to end this way…?

_CLANK. SHANK._

I heard a rattling sound against one of the walls of the metal box. I lifted my head and looked in front of me.

The door opened.

And there stood a blonde girl with green eyes who looked to be about 18 or 19 years old.

It was Sonya.

"S-Sonya?" I whispered in a husky voice. She looked sad. Very sad, and guilty. She looked like she were about to cry.

She held out her hand, "Come." She said gently. I looked at her confused, "W-what?" "Come with me. I'll explain later."

I hesitated for a moment, then I reached out and took her hand. She pulled me up, and she kneeled down, "Hop on my back." I thought for a moment and obeyed.

She stood up with me on her back.

"I'm getting you out of here." she said, "But why?" I asked weakly.

She began to carry me out of the large ice cave and into a bunch of tunnels.

"I've stood by Jessa since we were kids. I always enjoyed being her friend. but I was being completely naïve. She was only using me. _All_ of us…."

I listened.

"She never thought of us as friends; only tools. And I just figured this out after she kidnapped you."

**Two days ago… Sonya:**

"Sonya. Come here." Jessa said to me, came over to her obediently and smiled, "Yes, Jessa?" she scowled at me and looked ahead of her out the mouth of the ice cave, "I've realized something during our long friendship…and I thought I would bring it to your attention."

I perked up. _Is she going to praise me?_

"I've realized…you are completely _useless_ to me." I froze.

_Useless_?

"W-what?" I asked, completely hurt, "You heard me; you're useless. And I have no need for your services. You are dismissed." She said passively.

I wanted to cry, "B-but we've been friends ever since preschool! W-why now? I thought I was your best friend?" she looked at me with disgust, "Not anymore, you dirty flea-bag. I have no use for _werewolf_." And with that…

She turned around and left…

Leaving me crying alone.

**Now…Fionna:**

"S-she's even crueler than I thought…" I murmured. Sonya remained silent.

"Sonya…you can be my friend." I said.

She stopped. Then she smiled, "Okay. But let's get out of here first and get you to a hospital."

I nodded.

"You're a good person Sonya. It's not your fault what Jessa does."

…

"Thank you Fionna."

**WE ARE ALIIIIIIVE! Sup guys! Sorry about the long wait. I was on a camping trip for 6 days, but gave me plenty of time to figure this chapter out.**

**So, YAY! Sonya turned good.**

**ML: I'm tired.**

**ME: Marshall. Now's not a good time.**

**ML: Do we have any apples?**

**ME: Okay! Ignore him! :D**

**Read and Enjoy!**

**Luv you guys!**

**ML: Wait… we **_**seriously**_** don't have **_**any **_**apples?**

**ME: Marshall, shut up please.**

**~VPF and ML**


	16. Chapter 16 Where, When, How

**Marshall Lee:**

My jaw was clenched and my fangs were bared, "You evil conniving—!" she laughed with wicked amusement, "Ah-ha! Now I know why you're so upset…I can see it in your eyes Marshall Lee. You're _in love _with this human aren't you? I could see it from the start when you started sneaking glances at during practice." I squeezed her neck harder but she only laughed.

"_Where. Is. She…" _I snarled, squeezing her neck until her face started to become purple, "Y-you'll be too…too late when you find her… but I guess…I should tell you…she's in a cave up in the Ice Kingdom." I released her and she hit the ground and began heaving and coughing. I turned around and walked away, trying to ignore the horrified stares of my friends.

"Guards… Take her away." PG said as calmly as he could. The banana guards began to march towards Jessa. When suddenly;

A shrill, deafening shriek broke through the air. I collapsed onto the ground clutching my ears in a pathetic attempt to block out the sound. Everyone else was doing to same.

Then after 30 agonizing seconds, the screaming stopped, but my ears were still ringing.

"Idiots. Did you forget I was a _Siren_? I could make you deaf if I wanted to, but that wouldn't be any fun now would it? Now to get rid of that nuisance…"

My vision began to blur as I watched her walk away.

"Why…?" I whispered. She stopped but didn't turn around. "Why are you doing this? For…for such a petty reason…?

There was a long silence.

"Because I've come so far. You're too simple minded to understand what I've went through to get where I am now, all the sacrifices I had to make…all the people I've lost…" she clenched her fists and turned around.

I tensed. She was crying. Really, actually, _crying_. Not like all the fake tears she's showered me with before. Genuine tears.

"And this girl has wrecked it all. There's no turning back. What's done is done, and I have to finish it by cutting loose ends." She turned away from me.

"Starting with _her_." And with that, she walked away. And I passed out.

**Fionna:**

"Fionna?" "Hm…?" I answered sleepily, "Why did you apologize to Jess?" this question caught me off guard.

I thought for aw moment. Trying to remember why I did…

"Because I felt sorry for her." Sonya looked back at me confused, I sighed, my chest stung as I did this, she looked so angry…so sad…I felt like I took something from her."

Sonya sighed. "Yes…She's been through a lot. She even killed her own parents to get where she is now…"

I sucked in my breath, "She what?" Sonya opened her mouth to explain, but was cut off.

"What are you doing with the human, Outcast?" a chillingly familiar voice said. We turned around and saw Sombra standing 10 yards away. Her black hair waving around like smoke, and her left arm heavily bandaged, and with her were two other girls; one with moving hair similar to Sombra, but moved more like a lava lamp and was thicker, and the other had messy, ink black feather-like hair with dark purple streaks, and all three of them were wearing Goth clothing.

Sonya scowled, "The Shadow girls…" she growled.

**WE ARE ALIIIIIIIIIIIVE! AND WE ARE SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG!**

**ML: Well, you are at least.**

**Me: Marsh, why are you so mean during these things?**

**ML: because I tired and you always write these chapters so damn late. And this was a short one!**

**Me: You know what. I'm going to talk to you later about this, OKAY! :0**

**~VPF AND ML**


	17. Chapter 17 Lost and Found Secrets

**Sonya:**

"Why did you release the human, Outcast?" Sombra hissed, "Are doing this to get revenge?" I growled at her like the wolf I was, "No…I came to my senses and now I can think for myself." Fionna squirmed a little on my back. I had to get her somewhere safe, and fast, "You girls should have figured it out yourselves too by now. Why would you side with someone who kills for her own gain?"

"_Silence_! You will regret insulting Lady Jessa!" Sombra roared, she turned into a full shadow and lunged at me. Fionna flinched behind my back and shivered. But I stayed calm and sighed.

"Do you remember what she did to your brother?" Sombra stopped immediately. Completely frozen.

I hit her where it hurt most.

"He was a sweet little boy. Even for your race. The way he laughed. The way he smiled…" "S-stop it…" she said in a shaky voice.

"…and Jessa said in order for you to be her friend; you had to give up something precious to you…" Sombra morphed back into her humanoid form in a myriad of shadows, her hands clasped over her ears, "That's enough…!" "S-Sombra…" Raven said in a shaky voice, "Sis…" Toxika said.

"And do you remember what she did, Sombra? What she did to your baby brother?" Sombra began to tremble as I continued to speak of her horrible memory. She fell on her knees, "Please…no more!" she began to sob.

"She ripped him apart and burned him to ash. Leaving nothing behind to show that sweet little angel ever existed…." I hated doing this to her. But it was the only way to make her see.

Sombra crumpled into a heap, and let out a heart wrenching wail.

"Sjena…" she whimpered. "Poor Sombra…" Fionna whispered.

"You were afraid of her Somby…so you did what she told you to do." Toxika looked down ashamed, as did Raven.

"Sonya…can you put me down?" Fionna whispered. I looked at her incredulously, "Why…?" "Just put me down." She said calmly. I thought for a moment and reluctantly set her down gently.

She staggered to her feet and stared to walk towards Sombra, wobbling as she did so. When she reached her; she sat down in front of her and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Hey…it's okay to say you were scared. And I'm sorry for what she did to your brother. But we can stop her. We can put an end to her ruthless behavior and put her in her place.

Sombra sniffled and looked at the human girl with her glistening black eyes. "I-I'm sorry…" she whimpered. "I didn't want to do it…b-but if I didn't s-she'd hurt my sister…." Toxika flinched, then she spoke, "Sombra took Sjena's death the hardest. She promised our parents that we'd protect him after they died…"

"Jessa is sick." I said under my breath. "She's sick, demented, selfish, and cruel. And her talent isn't even real." I growled. They all looked up at me questioningly.

It's about time they knew the truth.

"When we were younger…Jessa used to be an awful singer; not even close to the beautiful melodies normal Sirens sang. She took lessons, she tried teaching herself, and she went to the best singers of all of Aaa. But nothing worked. But one day; she came across a witch who was willing to grant Jessa her wish. But I came with a price…"

"…her parents…" I nodded.

"…and Sjena. She slaughtered them both for their souls, and gave them to the witch; while in return, she turned her into a true Siren…where she was given the most beautiful voice in the siren realm. But that wasn't enough for her; whenever someone rivaled over her; she would dispose of them…in the most gruesome ways."

"…and you were going to be her 20th victim."

Fionna flinched violently at this.

Then she stood up, but stumbled over, but Sombra caught her thankfully.

"This isn't good…the venom's spreading…" she mumbled.

"I've got it—!" Toxika stepped in.

"All of you are _traitors.._." We heard a voice behind us. I turned around and my eyes narrowed.

"I got what I wanted." Jessa said. She looked normal, but a little disheveled. Her shirt sleeve torn, a red mark on her right cheek, and a large purple bruise made its way around her neck.

"Now hand her over." Jessa growled.

I stood in front of the three of them while Toxika tended to Fionna.

"Not gonna happen, _psycho bitch_." I hissed.

She looked horrified.

"_W-what…?!"_

"You heard me. Now get the hell out of here before I claw your pretty little eyes out."

"Sonya…we're friends remember?"

I scoffed at her.

"You're pathetic, Jess. You're still living in your sick little fantasy that you're the queen of the world; while in reality, you're just a sad, pitiful little girl who had a _birth defect_."

Something clawed my face. Blood poured from my face.

"_Say that again you little whore!" _

I wiped my face with the back of my hand and stared at the scarlet blood.

I grinned wickedly.

"Brig it on you horror slut!" I laughed.

Then I started to morph into my true form.

Fur covered my body, my teeth elongated into fangs, my nails claws, and a tail.

I stood on all fours and growled, _"Bring it bitch!"_

"Oh. So it's going to be that way, huh?"

Jessa closed her eyes and opened them again to reveal not green eyes:

But black, reptilian ones.

_Oh shit…_

**I swear to God I'm a horrible person… TTATT I take too long to write this stuff.**

**ML: You want to know what I find sexy? Girl fights… *thinks about naughty things***

**Me: Marshall, stop it! *smacks him in the head***

**ML: What?! It's sexy!**

**Me: Just shut up…you're pissing me off…damn you…**

**ML: *scowls* you know what? You've been really nasty to me ever since Chapter 15! Don't you love me anymore? Did I do something wrong?! T_T**

**Me: *shocked* No, no, no! That's not it! It's just-!**

**ML: Just **_**what**_**?! **_**What **_**the **_**hell**_** is it! :O**

**Me: Someone made a review that us expressing affection towards each other openly was nauseating! *cries* T_T**

**ML: What? O_O**

**Me: YES! *cries harder*TAT**

**ML: Freya…**

**Me: Can we talk about this later?! This is embarrassing! D'X**

**ML: Okay, babe. I'm sorry… *feels bad* :(**

**~VPF and ML**


	18. Chapter 18 Cures and a Monster Siren

**Sonya:**

_Yelp! _

I was slammed against the icy wall, icicles falling to the ground shattering on impact. _Shit…_ I thought, _this is going to be harder than I thought._

Jessa had turned into her _true _form. Her body had morphed into a serpent like creature, her legs turned into a green serpent's tail, her whole body covered in scales, and her once pretty face was distorted into a reptilian face with fangs and a forked tongue, and her once green eyes were now black and unnatural. This was the cursed form of a Siren, but she didn't seem to mind it at all.

"What'sssss the matter Ssssssonya? Are you tired all ready?" Jessa hissed playfully through her fangs. I got back on my paws and shook the frost off my fur, "Not until I rip your throat out!" I snarled. I pounced on top of her and bit her shoulder; she screamed and shoved me off.

I tasted the sickening metallic flavor of blood in my mouth, but it wasn't mine. Jessa stood up gripping her shoulder which was pouring blood; "You damn mutt…" she hissed

**Fionna:**

"_AAGH!" _I hissed, "I know, hold on just a second…" I heard Toxika's soothing voice. I felt my bandages being removed, and something burned as it was poured on my wounds. I held my breath, and soon found it easy to breathe and the pain of my wounds subsiding.

"That should do it. It should get all the toxins out of her system in a moment." Toxika murmured.

I sighed with relief, finally….

_I stood in front of the massive theater which stood in the middle of the Candy Kingdom. PG had done an awesome job building it, and it only took five months too. I smiled to myself and looked at the double doors in front of me. I took a deep breath and walked through them._

"_Hello? Is anyone—?" I stopped in midsentence and came face to face with a boy who looked no older than 18 strumming an axe like instrument. He had a firm slender build, and had long shaggy black hair, pale grey-ish skin; his eyes were blood red, with fangs protruding against his lower lip, and two identical scars just parallel from each other on his slender neck. I blushed furiously. He was drop dead gorgeous._

_He looked up at me curiously; his eyes looked at me like a child inspecting a stranger. "Oh, Sorry, I didn't mean to interru—" "No, no. You're fine. I was just about to finish up here…"_

_There was an awkward silence which lasted too long for my liking. So, I broke it._

"_Um, I was…I was looking for Marshall Lee?" the boy stood up and set his axe bass aside, "You're looking at him. I'm Marshall Lee the Vampire King." He held out his hand for me to shake, flashing me a toothy smile, revealing his fangs. I nervously took it and gave it a firm shake._

"_So," he said clapping his hands together, "What can I do you miss…." "Fionna. Just call me Fionna." I said smiling, he smiled back thoughtfully, "Fionna…You mind if I call you Fi?" I shook my head, "That's fine too." "So what did you need?"_

"_I head you had an open spot in your band…?"_

"Fi…!"

_Oh yeah…that was the day I first met Marshall…_

"Fionna! C'mon!"

_What? Who's calling me?_

"Fi…please…"

_I know this voice…_

_It's…_

"Fionna! Wake up!" my eyes snapped open to meet crimson red ones. They were wide with worry and anxiety, and red with tears.

"Oh my Glob…Fi…" he whispered, "Marshall…" I felt my body being squeezed tightly.

"Jesus Christ Fionna, you scared the hell out of me…" he said through choked sobs, running his fingers through my unruly hair. I held him back.

"Marshall…Where…? How…How did you find me?" he didn't answer, but remained silent.

"Marsh… I'm fine, you can let go of me now. I'm not going to die in your arms like in some dramatic tragedy movie." I laughed. I heard him laugh too. He let go and I sat up.

That's when I noticed I was surrounded by everyone from the band; FP, PG, LSP, and Mike. LSP was sobbing like crazy and the others were either laughing or wiping tears from their eyes. I noticed I wasn't in pain anymore; I looked down and saw through my torn shirt that my wounds had disappeared completely.

I looked around, "Where's Sonya and Jessa? I have to help them—!" I stood up abruptly, and my legs gave out from under me. Marshall caught me, "Fionna, don't even…" "I'm _fine _Marshall." "You're going to suffer from some fatigue for a while." I looked over to Toxika who was standing solemnly next to us.

_Yelp!_

My head snapped up and saw a giant wolf being tossed against the wall. "D-damn…it…J-Jessa…" It growled in Sonya's voice… that's when I realized. Sonya was a werewolf.

I heard cackling laughter from my right; which belonged to a serpentine like creature which snaked its way towards her.

"Now you know why I kicked you out? Because you're _weak_. I don't _need weaklings _in my group. So now; I'm going to end your pitiful existence!" she slithered to a helpless Sonya, raising her sharp talons, "Say good night, _mutt_!"

She brought he claws down.

_SLASSHH!_

"_YAAAAAAAAHHHHGGGG!" _ An ear shattering shriek ripped through the silence.

I panted heavily gripping the handle of the red axe guitar in my hands, blood dripped from it ominously.

"_MY HAND! YOU CUT OFF MY FRICKING HAND!" _The serpentine Jessa screamed. Her hand landed a few yards away.

While she was throwing a hissy fit (literally), a smirk crept across my face. I could feel my friends' horrified stares digging into me. I began to laugh. It started out as a small giggle then to a full out chuckle.

"WHAT THE F***K ARE YOU LAUGHING AT?!" I lifted my head, my knees wobbling slightly, my smirk widening.

"You know what Jessa? I've just about had enough of your damn whining. I'm just about _sick _of hearing your high-pitched, squeaky, annoying voice. Well now that I think about it; I had to deal with it for two fricking months. But now; I have the permission to cut your nasty little tongue out, or lop off your ugly head. But since I'm nice, I'll give you the choice between the two. So what will it be; a bloody mouth, or a headless body?"

"_I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"_

Jessa lunged at me, her fangs bared viciously.

I smirked again.

"That wasn't one of the options. But I'll take that as 'please lop my head off'."

**I am just about the worst person in the world. I **_**suck **_**at this now. Because I was caught up in my drawings and crap. I am **_**SO**_** sorry to keep you waiting. But in the next chapter it explains how Marshall and the others got here so…**

**ML: It was by magic.**

**Me: maybe it was.**

**BTW. WE FOOLED YOU! ML is actually my guy friend typing ML's dialogue!**

**ML: Yeah, we were just messing with you, Lol!**

**Me: Yeah, we're just that awesome! *brofists***

**Me: but to answer some questions; in some previous chapters the chapter "A Siren Gets Sucker Punched" Fionna didn't say she hated Taylor Swift, that was Jessa, go back and read the headlines.**

**ML: And BTW peeps, I AM a real person. But Freya does have a an imaginary friend named Marwt33t35htj46yiewbr;etaubo!**

**Freya! Stop messing me up!**

**Me: DON'T LISTEN TO HIM HE'S LYING!**

**Luv u guys!**

**~VPF and ML**


	19. Chapter 19 I Fell For you,I Won't Get Up

**Earlier… Marshall PoV.**

"Marsh…Marshall…" I winced but didn't move. "Marshall! Wake up!"

_Smack!_

I bolted forward holding my stinging face, "Ow! Damn, what the hell was that for?" Cake was looming over me with an impatient look on her face with her arms crossed, "We don't have time to be lounging around sleeping when my sister is _in danger_!" she hissed. Then I realized what happened earlier with Jessa.

I instantly floated off the ground and looked around to see the others recovering from Jessa's little banshee shriek. "Ugh…I think I've gone deaf…" PG moaned, "_WHAT?!_" LSP said a little louder than needed, rubbing his head, Gumball winced, "Nevermind…" he groaned.

I looked away from the others and to the door Jessa walked out of.

_The Ice Kingdom…_

She's been there for two days…what if she's…

I shook my head at the thought and flew out the door.

"Marsh! Where are you going?" FP yelled after me, "Jessa told me where Fionna is! Follow me, I think I can pick up her scent!" I flew towards the Ice Kingdom as fast as I could with the others following behind me.

_We're coming Fi…_

**Now….**

Fionna wasn't going to last long. Her wounds were healed, but she was wobbling constantly. I was surprised at how fast she grabbed my bass and sliced Jessa's hand off. (I cringed at the thought) Toxica and the others got Sonya out of the way and were now taking care of her. But Fi wasn't doing so well.

Jessa kept attacking Fionna nonstop as she was getting weaker by the second. I knew what I had to do at this point. I didn't like the idea…but I didn't have a choice.

Suddenly Jessa threw her against the wall, dropping my bass in the process. My body tensed as Fionna struggled to get up.

"Looks like your luck has run out Faye…Now, I can _finally _rid this world of your pointless existence." She raised her good hand and closed her fingers together to create a knife like shape, "Later little human. Say hi to Death for me! Hahaha!" Fionna smirked as her blonde hair covered half of her scraped up face, "I'd choose my words carefully. Because Death _favors _me…" Jessa brought her claws down.

I stood up and ran over to the fighting girls. Time seemed to slow. My heart-rate faster. And my body transformed.

Soon I found myself holding Jessa's reptilian form down. But I was _larger _than her.

My voice became more animal, as I snarled at the now terrified form.

"Ma…Marsh…all…?" Fionna murmured. I internally cringed at the sound of her voice.

I didn't want her to see me like this. But I didn't have a choice.

**Fionna:**

I stared at the creature in front of me.

It was a large animal like thing that looked like a monstrous bat. Its eyes were blazing red, large bat wings, and the biggest fangs I had ever seen.

It was Marshall…in his _other _form,

"So…_this _is what you've been hiding from me this _whole time_?!" Jessa yelled, Marshall dug his claws into her neck, "_like you're one to talk…_" he hissed. Jessa shoved him off and soon they were in an all out brawl.

"Fi, you okay?" PG asked helping me up. My legs wobbled slightly as I clung to his arm. "Y-yeah…" "Fi!" Cake ran over to me and hugged me, but I kept my eyes on Marshall.

"Is…is that really Marshall?" PG had a dark look on his face and nodded, "Yes…it is. but this is just a different form he takes once in a while, but up until now FP and I were the only ones who've seen him like this." I looked down, a little saddened.

"Why didn't he ever tell me…" "He didn't want to scare you. Because he didn't want you to think any less of him." I looked at PG completely baffled, "Why would I? Marshall's one of my best friends…" I looked over at the two brawling monsters.

"…I could never think any less of him…" suddenly my train of thought was interrupted by Marshall screaming out in pain. Jessa had him pinned down, blood dripped from her mouth, but it wasn't hers, it was Marshall's. Blood gushed from a wound on his shoulder.

Both of them were breathing heavily, Jessa snarled at Marshall.

"I gave _everything _up for _you_. I always wanted you to be my boyfriend…and when others began to ruin that chance for me, _I would get rid of them_! All for _you_! But you decide to fall in love with this-this _human_! I'm _better _than her! I'm everything _she could never be!_ So _why…_? Why _her_?!" she yelled, her sanity was completely gone, I could see it in her eyes.

Marshall spat a mouthful of blood to the side and looked her in the eye, large fangs bared.

"_Because_, she's _everything_ youcould _never _be! That's why I _fell for her_! Because she _isn't you_!" he snarled back.

The breath caught in my throat. Did…did he just say he _fell _for…_me…_?

"So you can _go to HELL_!" Marshall shoved her off and clawed her torso.

She froze and trembled slightly. Then, with the life she had left in her she smirked, "I'll haunt you…and her…_until then end of your __existence_..." and with that, she fell over in a puddle of blood. Not moving again.

There was a long silence. Sonya stood up next to me, her wounds patched up, and with a slightly horrified look on her face.

Marshall was panting slightly as he slowly morphed back into his original form. His grey flannel shirt had a bit mark on the shoulder that was gushing blood.

I let go of PG's arm and took a few wobbly steps towards my injured friend.

"Marshall…?"

"You don't have to come near me if you're afraid…" he cut me off.

I stopped walking.

"I…I don't want you to see me like this…"

**Marshall:**

I didn't want Fi to see me. I didn't want her to force herself. I closed my eyes and sighed, ashamed of myself.

I just…_killed _someone…in front of my friends. And the girl I…

I felt small arms slowly wrap around my torso and hold me tightly.

"I'm not scared, you tard. I've fought monsters scarier than you." She half joked. I gave a small laugh and gripped her small hands with my own.

"…Sorry you had to see that…" I said with a sad smile. She turned me around.

I saw my friends smiling at me understandingly. Not with pity or with fake concern. They _understood_.

I looked down at Fionna who raised an eyebrow at me playfully, her face slightly dusted with pink, "So…is it true you…" she made quotes in the air, "'Fell for me'…?" I looked away, my face turning a bright purple, I scratched behind my neck.

"Uh…" was all I was able to say. I mean, I'm biologically 18 who fell for a 15-year-old…. How does _that _work.

I cleared my throat.

"Uh…F-Fionna… I kinda do like you a lo—" "Oh just shut up and come here already." She grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me down to her level.

And she _kissed _me.

**Fionna:**

At first I was surprised at what I just did; it was just so straight forward of me, and it was _completely _out of character. But I immediately forgot what I was thinking about when he started kissing me back. It felt nice. His lips were soft and vaguely warm.

He leaned in a little more kissed me deeper; I wrapped my arms around his neck and his arms around my waist. I had been waiting for this for a _looong _time.

I pulled away to see both of our faces were redder than a tomato.

"I've been wanting to do that for a while…" Marshall whispered. I turned away. "Wow did we…?"

"Yeah. You did. Right in _front _of us." our heads turned towards the others, who were snickering. We both scowled.

"Shut up. Can't we have any privacy when we make out?" Marsh snapped.

"Not on my watch you don't!" Cake snapped. We all laughed.

"C'mon, let's get out of here. My shoulder hurts." He said, rolling his shoulders.

"And I need a shower." I said. Then I turned to Jessa's body, and pity washed over me.

"Let's…let's at least bury her…out of respect for the dead…" there was a long silence.

"Might as well…" Sombra said.

**Yeah. I know; I'm a horrible person and you all want to kill me right now. Marsh isn't going o be joining us today but—**

**ML: I'm right here.**

**Me: Oh-Kay…but anyways I've been working on a Rise of the Guardians Fanfic called 'The Dreamer' which I've been pouring my HEART AND SOUL into…**

**ML: It's true. She's been staying up till 3 to 4 in the morning writing them. She hasn't been sleeping well.**

**Me: Yeah… *yawns* but that's the life of a writer…"**

**ML: suggest you read it or else she won't post another chapter on this story!**

**Me: Marsh. There's no need to go that extreme. If people don't wanna read it that's their concern. But it would be nice if I had more than 19 reviews on a 8 chapter story, each on 6-7 pgs long. Lol XD**

**All well. One chapter left. Hope u like this.**

**Luv u Guys!**

**~VPF and ML **


	20. Chapter 20 Epilogue

**Fionna:**

I peaked behind the curtain, nervousness overtaking me. There were so many people. Much more than I had anticipated; practically over half of Aaa was there.

Oh Glob, what the heck am I going to do? What if I mess up?!

"Hey Fi, you okay? You look kinda pale…" I gripped the curtain and looked behind me to see Marshall in his new leather jacket and t-shirt with face paint smeared on his cheeks, concern glinting in his eyes. Everyone else was wearing casual clothes with neon colors, and the fun part, we were wearing neon face paint with the black lights.

"Y-yeah, just a little jittery…" I lied, almost forcing a smile on my face. I was terrified.

Marshall knew I was lying and wrapped his arms around me, I blushed. "You're going to be fine. Trust me." he said, resting his chin on the top of my head. I sighed, finding comfort in his arms, and leaned my head against his chest.

It's been over a month since the incident with Jessa. And, before we left, we gave her a proper burial. After all she did to me, and everyone else, you might've thought we just dumped her in a ditch. But I still didn't have the heart to just leave her body like that.

So we took her to a cemetery and…well I guess you know the rest. Sombra, Toxika, Sonya, and Raven all apologized to the others, and explained their situation. But of course the others understood, they knew Jessa was a threat to them.

So guess where we got extra band members~!

You guys all might be thinking 'So you're telling me you got kidnapped by a psycho birth-defective Siren bitch, nearly died from being poisoned or freezing to death in the Ice Kingdom, and you're acting totally okay about it?!'

Well, I can't help but feel bad for her, she was only trying to find herself, but instead, she lost it.

And also, I've been sort-of-I-don't-know dating Marshall. For a month.

And we also set up our plans for the concert, but postponed it for a month.

And here we are.

And I'm scared shitless.

Then suddenly the lights dimmed, and Mike stepped up to the microphone.

"Oh god…" I said in a high-pitched whisper as I slipped back behind the curtain, nearly on the verge of hyperventilating.

"Fi…Fionna calm down. Calm down; you're fine. Look at me…" Marshall held my face for me to look at him, "You're going to do great. You remember the breathing technique…?"

"Marsh! That's not helping!" I said, shaking like crazy. "Okay, then how about—?"

"Marsh! Nothing is going to work! It's not—Mph!"

Marshall leaned in an kissed me, shutting me up. Okay…I guess I needed that.

He pulled away and smirked at my now purple face, "How about now?"

I shoved him away playfully. "Shut up…" I said.

"Guys, if you're done eating each other's faces, we're on in 30 seconds." FP said, smirking. I narrowed my eyes at him and he walked away getting into position.

I took a deep breath and ran over to the microphone I was positioned at, which was right next to Marshall's.

"…so give it up for Fionna and the Scream Kings!" the crowd roared behind the curtain, I raised an eyebrow at Marshall, "_Fionna _and the Scream Kings? I thought we settled with just the Scream Kings?" I asked, Marshall shrugged and scratched the back of his head, "Well…I just thought it sounded better. Since, you know, you're the only girl in band."

I raised my eyebrows, "Seriously? That's a little sexist." I said playfully. "W-well I didn't…uh…it's not what you…think I just—!"

The curtain rose, cutting him off, as we were now staring at pretty much all of Aaa in front of us, screaming and cheering our names.

I turned to Marsh, "That's your cue. We'll talk about this later." I said smirking, he continued to blush, but he adjusted the mic and tapped it a few times.

"Hey guys! You ready to bring the house _Dauwoon!_" he yelled, and the crowd's response being loud screams.

The black lights turned on.

"Alright! Fi!" I looked over at him, as he flashed his fang-y grin.

"You ready to start?" I smirked, and yelled in the mic, "Hit it FP!"

FP smiled, giving me finger guns, winking and clicking his tongue, as he started the beat of the song. One of my favorites.

_Once upon a time a few mistakes ago  
_

_I was in your sights, you got me alone  
_

_You found me, you found me, you found me  
_

_I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that  
_

_And when I fell hard you took a step back  
_

_Without me, without me, without me  
_

_And he's long gone when he's next to me  
_

_And I realize the blame is on me  
_

_'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
_

_So shame on me now  
_

_Flew me to places I'd never been  
_

_'Til you put me down, oh  
_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
_

_So shame on me now  
_

_Flew me to places I'd never been  
_

_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground  
_

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
_

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
_

_No apologies, he'll never see you cry  
_

_Pretend he doesn't know that he's the reason why  
_

_You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning  
_

_Now I heard you moved on from whispers on the street  
_

_A new notch in your belt is all I'll ever be  
_

_And now I see, now I see, now I see  
_

_He was long gone when he met me  
_

_And I realize the joke is on me, yeah!_

I don't know why I chose this song. But I loved it none the less, despite the fact the lyrics were a little dark, and sad. But then again, not very many people pay attention to the lyrics, it's the beat and the tune that they pay attention to the most, though of course, the one singing it will pay attention to the lyrics.

I looked over at Marshall and I noticed he was looking over at me at the same time. I grinned, and we turned back to the audience._  
_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
_

_So shame on me now  
_

_Flew me to places I'd never been  
_

_'Til you put me down, oh  
_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
_

_So shame on me now  
_

_Flew me to places I'd never been  
_

_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground  
_

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
_

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
_

_And the saddest fear comes creeping in  
_

_That you never loved me or her, or anyone, or anything, yeah  
_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
_

_So shame on me now  
_

_Flew me to places I'd never been  
_

_'Til you put me down, oh  
_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
_

_So shame on me now  
_

_Flew me to places I'd never been  
_

_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground  
_

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
_

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

_Trouble, trouble, trouble  
_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
_

_Trouble, trouble, trouble_

The crowd roared so loud, I had to put my hands over my ears. I almost grimaced, trying to smile, though my ears hurt like crazy.

I felt someone touch my arm and I looked over to see Marshall grinning at me. I removed my hands from my ears and smiled back.

"What I tell you?" he asked. I smirked, and tiled my head to the side, my shoulders sagging. "Okay…" I sighed, "You were right. It wasn't that bad."

"And because of that; you'll get your reward." He tilted my head up and leaned in, though the entire theater was drowning in noise, it was like his voice was the sound I could hear.

"I love you Fi." He whispered, I blushed, and grinned, "I love you too Fang Boy." He leaned in and brushed his lips against mine, taking my face into his hands, as I jumped and wrapped my arms around him, kissing back a little more forcefully, and catching him by surprise. He then lifted me off my feet, holding me bridle style, our lips stilled locked.

I didn't notice that the crowd broke out into 'Awww's and our band mates snickering behind us.

But we didn't care if anyone was watching.

It was just me, Marshall, and the spot light around us.

I've always wanted to be in a band: The large audience, the lights, the music, the fame, and the adoring fans calling out my name. Even when I was little I wanted all that. I would sing all the time and little by little I would get better, and one day, when I was 15, I made it…

But now; that doesn't even matter to me anymore. All that matters to me are my friends, Cake, and most of all;

My best friend, and vampire boyfriend, Marshall Lee the Vampire King…

And I wouldn't have it any other way.

**End**

**So, Waddya think? I honestly think I kind of lost my touch with Fiolee stuff. PS I just saw the Bad Little Boy Episode, and I was fangirling over that episode (Which is now my favorite Adventure Time Episode of all time, and my life is now complete because I heard Marshy Speak! *Girly Squeal*)**

**ML: I know, I'm amazing aren't I?**

**Me: Marsh, you're not the real Marshall Lee. this is just your pen-name.**

**ML: Pfff...Way to ruin it Freya.**

**Me: Anyway, I've been thinking you guys; I wanted to write a fanfic about my OC Seraphim. I know, I know; You want more Fiolee from me, but this has been bugging me for a year and a half now, and I just want your feedback on the idea. though, I'm 100% sure you guys might not like an OC x Canon story...since most people don't...**

**But, I'm just going to try on this; okay? and don't worry, Whoever I pair Seraphim up with, I'm not going to rush it, because that would be uber stupid. You know me. I don't rush relationships and crap. But srsly, I wanna know what you think about the idea and if people would read it or not.**

**ML: I would.**

**Me: Stop lying to me. when ever I write an OC story, not very many people _read _it, Lolz.**

**ML: Just trying to help...**

**Me: Thanks, but now's not the time. SO, I'm going to TRY IT. I don't know what people will think but, what the heck. I'd be happy if people would review it. Lolz**

**K guys, this was fun!, and sorry I took so long writing this story, but I'm glad you guys liked it! And I hope you'll read my OC Adventure Time Fanfic that's in Progress. And don't worry, everyone will be in it! even the gender-bents! BUT WARNING! there will be an OC x Canon pairing maybe...I need a vote.**

**So later and tell me what you think! **

**We love you guys, SOOOOOOO much!**

**ML: I love you guys more-!**

**Me: Marsh. No. Not now.**

**See you next story!**

**~VPF & ML**


End file.
